


堕落天使

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, abo慎入, 钱all限定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪, 戴萌/莫寒, 钱all, 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 210





	1. 堕落天使<一>

『所有美好的事  
都会让人产生想让她们被玷污的欲望』

这座城属于快乐的人。  
这间店可以提供的也只有快乐。

S城是异世界里唯一还和平的地方，这里生活的都是兽人，abo世界里没有任何的性别歧视，这里似乎是人类追求了很久的乌托邦。没有杀戮，没有奴役，没有阶层是它的表象。好好赚钱，好好花钱这是城市守则。可是每个人都在苦苦追求快乐，毕竟人是永远不会被满足的动物。

贪婪是我们共同的罪。

午夜时分，一间名为“堕落天使”的牛郎店便会开业，这里坐台的alpha都是极品，更重要的是他们都十分具有服务精神，他们唯一会做的事便是给客人提供快乐。

肉欲便是人间极乐。

孔肖吟今天刚去谈完一笔大生意，甲方折磨的她死去活来，连日子都过不清楚的那种。但是好在她荷包鼓了，可以尽情享受挥霍的乐趣。下飞机第一件事便是找个地方放松，“堕落天使”便是最好的选择。

门口的招待是孔肖吟一直以来的服务者，她知道这姐出手出了名的阔绰，马上就赶上来迎了，挂上她那舔的不能再舔的表情，大家真的都好爱钱啊。

“孔姐，今天点谁啊。”

“戴萌上班吧，把她给我叫来。”孔肖吟随手拿出一沓钞票就往空中甩去。

招待钱收的很快，然后便开始转动她的小脑筋。“姐，今天小狼有客人，是一位兔子小姐，她已经提前一周预定了。所以请您还是换一个吧…”

“啥玩意儿，老娘是你们这VIP，知道不，最尊贵的那种。别给我废话，把她给我拽我床上去!快点的。”

招待马上鞠躬道歉，甚至还挤出了几滴眼泪。“不能让客人满意是我们犯下的罪，请主原谅我。不过在我下地狱之前，请您再给我一次弥补的机会。”说完眨巴着狗狗眼看着孔肖吟。

“别整那文绉绉的，有屁快放。”

招待马上凑了上来，开始给孔肖吟灌迷汤。“姐，我们有个今天才上班的雏。她刚分化不久，过几天才成年呢，您今天来正好…可以给她开个苞，而且这百分百的小奶狗，脾气好的不得了，任您摆弄。”

好像也不错，偶尔换换口味，感受一下年轻的激情也挺有诱惑力的。

今天孔肖吟点的号牌是———唐老鸭。

看着房间里全是唐老鸭的周边和可爱挂件，得了，就是个半大小孩，绝逼被忽悠了，非得待会出去把那冯二狗拆骨剥皮。

众所周知，鹅是猛禽，所以孔肖吟可不是那么容易满足的Omega，她对这小孩是极不信任的。但本着消费了就不能浪费的观念她还是在房间里乖乖等着。

一股奶香味袭来，起初孔肖吟以为是香薰，当自己的水蜜桃味被逼出来的时候她才明白，这是那孩子信息素的味道吧。

“请问客人，您想让我光着身子还是穿好衣服进来。”alpha站在屏风后面，暧昧的打光完全勾勒出她的身形，按照规矩，首先要问清客人喜好才可以服务。

听起来有些紧张，但是声音暗哑又低沉，仔细听还是带着点小奶音，很有诱惑力的感觉，孔肖吟来了兴趣。

“小朋友，先告诉姐姐，你叫什么名字吧。姐姐待会好知道叫床的时候该喊什么合适。”

感觉到屏风后面的突然的停顿，再看那人喉头下咽的样子，孔肖吟觉得开心不已，看来很好调戏，果然是个雏。

“钱蓓婷。您想怎么叫我都可以，今晚我完全为您的快乐服务，主人。”

“小朋友，那就快把衣服脱干净进来陪姐姐玩吧，今晚我很期待…”

屏风后的人得到指令便马上行动起来，这是成为“天使”的第一步，反应必须要快。人是瞬息万变的动物，这一秒她还觉得快乐的事下一秒或许她就不在意了，所以在主人改变主意之前要快点做啊。

一贯的脱衣舞表演，孔肖吟看过许多次了，一般来讲她会跳过这种不必要的环节。只想快点把alpha榨干，然后在吃干抹净之后留下一张支票便穿裤子走人，不过今天她很有兴致，她想或许她可以试试养成。这世界上或许真的会有一个令自己完全满意 、永远快乐的alpha。

alpha解开自己的裤带搭扣，修长的手指摩挲着牛仔裤的声音暧昧不已。慢慢的脱下外裤，底下那巨物的形状便借着灯光又有了放大效果，看的孔肖吟呼吸一滞，左手抓紧了床单，仰头又是一杯威士忌。alpha将手又滑上自己的衬衣，带着抚摸的向自己的胸口前进，解开扣子的动作缓慢又轻柔。丢下领带，又将衬衫甩在地上，不过一会内衣便也被挂下了屏风的一边。一同而来的alpha骨节分明的大手，钱蓓婷抓住屏风的上部开始挺动腰身，那巨物早已随着动作抬起头来，显露出傲人的尺寸。

孔肖吟终于知道，她小瞧这孩子了，今晚她赚了，而且是盆满钵满那种。

她看着钱蓓婷在屏风后面的动作，脑子里开始不断地炸烟花，钱蓓婷在告诉她待会她会怎么上自己。受不了了，不要日空气了，来操姐姐吧。

身前的红豆也摩擦着身前屏风的粗糙布料，坚挺不已，不输底下那个大家伙。两枚红豆还在屏风上画着线，便被孔肖吟隔着布料吞进了口中。

这才是真正的奶香四溢。

alpha感受到了对面人的焦急，毕竟滴答滴答的水声可不是顺着她的大腿往下流的。一个用力扯下了自己的内裤，便又扯破了屏风的布料，真的是被孔肖吟连拉带拽的带到了床上。

两人这才看清了彼此的脸。钱蓓婷盯着孔肖吟入了神，主人虽然说话拽拽的，真身是一只大鹅，但是长得真的好甜美啊!脸小小的，眼睛舒服的时候会笑的弯起来，而且嘴唇旁边还有一颗小痣，身材好的不得了，胸前顶住自己的地方真是饱满异常。今晚得卖力一点了，我一定要让她成为我的常客。

孔肖吟看着身上看着自己发愣的人，心里不免发笑。这小鸭子果然是个纯情的小奶狗，一点都不会假装，喜欢全写在眼睛里，不过被自己的魅力征服是好事。但是你就这样停住不动算怎么回事。

“小朋友，你知道该怎么睡Omega嘛。”

“主人，我考试合格了。”

钱蓓婷说完这句话便直接顶了进去，脸上还挂着无辜的微笑，下体已经开始有规律的挺动。孔肖吟被突如其来的撞击弄得心神一溃，还想捉弄钱蓓婷却被alpha温柔地封住了唇，然后开始疯狂的操弄她，每一下都顶的极深，直接就扣开了生殖腔口。

她算是看出来了，这是个有坏心眼的小孩，嘴上叫姐姐，实际上只想让姐姐叫。

孔肖吟还是第一次这么快就高潮了，她跟钱蓓婷信息素的契合度实在太高了。她想如果今晚钱蓓婷没打安全针的话，她一定会怀孕的。

“姐姐，我可以射进去吗?”

孔肖吟第一反应就是拒绝，虽然是出来找乐子，但是她不喜欢alpha在自己体内内射，因为这样味道就会留好久，搞得全公司的人都知道她去滚床单了。

“姐姐，今天是我第一次欸…”钱蓓婷开始委屈了，八字眉锁的紧紧的。

“卖萌也没用，小鸭子不可以这么坏听见没。”钱蓓婷有些难过了，低下头去不看孔肖吟的脸，孔肖吟顺着她的眼神往下看。钱蓓婷的腺体已经完全没入，那轮廓甚至让自己的小腹都鼓起来了。

该死的，alpha干嘛这么可爱。

“就这一次。”于是乎认命的闭上了双眼开始想着明天应该喷什么香水去遮住这满身的奶味。

预想的刺激没来，先来的是钱蓓婷带着讨好的吻，吻在孔肖吟的额头上，轻轻的没有那么多欲望的，像是虔诚的礼拜一般。

“我以后都会乖乖听话的。”

下身用力一顶，卡住成结。所有的东西都一股脑的冲了出来，随着那热烫稠液的喷射，孔肖吟又尖叫的上了一次高潮。

钱蓓婷趴在孔肖吟的胸前喘着粗气，结还要一会才消失，这份工作比她想象的难度要大一点。

“小朋友，你哪天生日来着?”

“啊?”小鸭子疑惑的时候八字眉也会跟着起飞。

“那谁告诉我，你快要成年了。”孔肖吟搂住钱蓓婷的脖子的手又紧了些，她喜欢钱蓓婷的味道，特别特别喜欢的那种。

“还有四天，嗯，不对。现在只剩三天了。”

“好，等着我，姐姐那天来给你过生日。”

“接受预定，主人。”


	2. 堕落天使<二>

『红尘多可笑  
痴情最无聊』

钱蓓婷昨晚得到的评价是五星，小费也收了不少，顺理成章她已经成了一名高级牛郎，有拉客的权利了。

冯二狗还在跟门口的客人周旋，看起来那位炸毛的客人不是很好对付的样子，连冯薪朵都忽悠不了的人自己这智商去了估计也是被碾压。

干脆翘着二郎腿准备看好戏。

“你们怎么回事，不是客户至上嘛。把那头蠢狼给我叫出来，脑娘今天就是要接着点她。钱我有的是!”说完一张黑卡甩到了吧台上，真是有钱人就是了不起。

招待掏出手帕擦了擦汗，然后朝门口的保镖陆大哥使了个眼色，随时准备那这个炸毛的兔子架出去，讲道理不行那就只有亮龙了。

“莫小姐，您是富婆没错，但是您也要体谅一下我们的服务人员，快乐球也不能夜夜都来是吧。她今晚休息是为了下次更好的服务你嘛。”

看着一步步朝她走过来的某陆大锅，再想着某只蠢狼躲着不见她，委屈一下子全部上来了。呜哇呜哇就哭开了，哪还要什么面子啊，撒泼打滚就位，一哭二闹三上吊。

“你们都是大混蛋!哇…”哭着哭着兔耳朵也冒出来了，兔子尾巴毛茸茸的一团在后面跟着晃动。

不知道哪个缺心眼一把就给钱蓓婷踹了出来，她一个咧咀就跪在了莫寒面前。无意间两双对峙的眼睛……

直到钱蓓婷被推到浴室里洗澡她才反应过来，我不是看戏的吗?怎么这么快就到我登台表演了，天啊，这个地方真的是太险恶了。

一个牛郎的自我修养，无论多么刁难的客人都一定要服务到位。

之所以这么抗拒莫寒，是因为连戴萌那头猛狼都喂不饱这只兔子，她对自己可是没有把握的。大自然里兔子是色气爆表的动物，随时随地都可以发情，可小鸭子只是家禽，哪能跟个永动打桩机一样…

“客人，我已经准备好了，可以进来了吗?”回答钱蓓婷的是一片寂静，偶尔有那么几声抽抽搭搭的泣声。

钱蓓婷随意围了围浴巾，然后裸着上半身就出来了，死就死吧。结果那只兔子背对着她躺在床上抽噎，纸团丢的满地都是，这还啥都没做呢，怎么就哭上了???

突然的想起冯薪朵的忠告，对待莫寒不能太直男，要学会套路这只傲娇的兔子，撩不动就硬撩，怎么油腻怎么来。

兔子的尾巴小小的一团露在后面，雪纺的衣衫显露出光裸的背脊线，一直延伸到看不到的地方。

钱蓓婷又给拿不到纸的小兔子递上了一抽纸，顺带俯下身舔了舔小兔子的耳朵，呼，好甜，草莓味的小兔子。

Omega被舔的一抖，转过身来就开始大骂臭流氓，看到钱蓓婷完全赤裸的上身之后又满脸通红的转了回去。空气里的奶香还不停地往她鼻子里钻，引的她体内燥热难耐，这只alpha也太太太太直接了吧…

“兔子小姐，现在可是您花了钱的服务时间，我们还是不要浪费的好。”

还有些水珠的手摸向了Omega的后背，她生物学的不错，她知道兔子被摸后背就会高潮。刚一触碰，床上刚刚还剑拔弩张的兔子便泄了力气，开始哼哼唧唧起来。

没有多做停留而是盯上了一直颤抖着的小尾巴，钱蓓婷拉住那根小尾巴开始往外拽。这也是兔子的禁区啊，藏在身体里的大尾巴突然被拽出来呼吸空气，害怕的直往尾巴骨里缩。

“不要…别碰那里…”莫寒转过头来满眼湿漉漉的打量着钱蓓婷，她出卖了自己，刚才的挑逗已经让她高潮过了。

“别这么紧张，小兔子，我只是想和你的小尾巴比比谁的更长。”钱蓓婷闪烁着她的大圆眼睛，活脱脱一个呆鸭，一点攻击力都没有，让某兔轻松放下防备。

可是，鸭子也有尾巴的吗?

莫寒顺着钱蓓婷的动作，那白色的浴巾已经被残忍的踩到了地上。钱蓓婷拉出莫寒的尾巴，比量的却是自己下半身那根已经充血涨大的硬物。

钱蓓婷，你混蛋!

在兔子吼出这句话之前就用自己粗大的腺体把尾巴顶了回去，然后欺身压了上去，后入的姿势让小兔子动弹不得，想扑腾一下都被压的死死的。

“你个傲娇鬼，乖乖的不好吗?你想要什么我都给你啊，我保证不弄疼你。”

“我不…”

反正傲娇兔子说不的意思就是可以，犯罪嫌疑人钱某如是说道。

钱蓓婷扶起莫寒的腰，让兔子的蜜桃臀可以更挺一点，方便自己腺体的抽插可以再深一点。知道莫寒不喜欢自己说太多下流话，就只是乖乖的哄着，右手跟小兔子十指相扣给她安全感。下身猛烈的冲撞着，欺负莫寒已经说不出完整的句子了，坏心眼的唱着变了味道的儿歌。

“小兔子乖乖，把门开开…”

“乖一点，再把腿打开一点，我才能进去啊，让我进去吧，宝宝兔…”

莫寒被这人哄的理智全无，稍微放松一下警惕就被更凶猛的抽动起来，身后沿着大腿流下来的蜜液已经浸湿了床单。身后人的腺体还在涨大，要把自己撑坏了一般。

在那使坏的东西又一次擦过那块粗糙之处，完全失去底线的，尖叫着又上了一次高潮。“啊…啊啊，钱，钱蓓婷 ，我…我受不了…啊”接下来的呻吟又被撞碎在了下一次摆弄中。

兔子泪眼朦胧的转过头，看起来被欺负惨了。“呜呜呜，小钱，我好累…你会把我弄坏的…我不要了…”然后嘟着嘴开始要亲亲，昨天这招之后她被某狼欺负的更惨了，所以其实她今天是来找戴萌算账的。但她还想试试，不知怎么的她觉得钱蓓婷一定会心疼她的。

兔子太敏感了，夹得她太紧，腺体被紧紧的包裹着，抽插显得异常艰难。自己被Omega的过度兴奋弄得头晕脑胀，一心想着狠狠的做。差一点就要失控了…

但是不可以，“天使”养成的第二步就是学会停止，你可以是个精力旺盛的alpha但也要取决于客人是否需要。

钱蓓婷松开了莫寒的右手，抬手就给了自己一巴掌让自己保持清醒，于是艰难的往后撤，“啵”的一声之后莫寒便陷入了无限的虚空中。她的后庭被钱蓓婷折磨的通红，那周围奶白的液体已经打出了泡沫。

不一会儿钱蓓婷的怀抱也没有了，浴室哗哗的水声响起。alpha直接打开了冷水开关开始冲，她要在最快的时间里把自己身体的温度降下来，一定不可以越界…

如果钱蓓婷还记得冯薪朵告诉她的那句兔子都是口是心非的动物，或许她就不用这么紧张了。被莫寒点起的火只能自己来灭，真是牛郎不易，鸭鸭哭泣。

莫寒在短暂的昏迷之后渐渐恢复了意识，床边的空位让她倍感失落，一个人睡大床一点也不舒服。但是又想起是自己叫她走开的，真是后悔…那把她轰走了也可以把她叫回来啊，我可是最尊贵的客人。

想要行使权力的某兔拖着疲惫不堪的身体往浴室挪动，每走一步下面都酥麻不已。看见某鸭左手撑在墙上，右手不停地撸动着那根大家伙，浴室里扑面而来的冷气冻的她直打哆嗦。

笨蛋，干嘛这么听话。

钱蓓婷终于在自己的右手下释放了，正想对着马桶处理处理，就被一股草莓香包围了。眼睁睁看着兔子小姐跪在自己面前，用她那张极具特色的红唇接住了自己所有的东西。

alpha刚恢复的理智又被推翻了，兔子到底是什么妖精!钱蓓婷被口的双腿发软，双手扶在墙壁上以防自己下一秒就得爽晕过去，这是她第一次体验被服务的感觉。口腔的温热不同于甬道，尤其是那灵活的小舌的剐蹭，从顶部那出水的小孔舔到Omega舔不到的底部，又打着圈的来回安抚。无意识的随着兔子舔弄的动作开始挺动腰身进出，看着跪在地上被噎住的表情和逼了满眼的生理泪水，钱蓓婷心疼但又舍不得停下。

这个夜晚谁又希望停下呢…


	3. 堕落天使<三>

『你认识那只狐狸吗  
是那只任何人一见都会喜欢的那只』

今晚是制服派对夜。

一众牛郎都聚在吧台聊天，今天她们也可以有难得的放松。可以随心所欲去邀请人跳舞，也可以安安静静的坐着，享受这难得的“休息”时间。

钱蓓婷一身黑色军装，胸前的领带上绣着美金的图案，其实内衬还是印着唐老鸭图案的周边，好了，这确实是个唐老鸭的铁血毒唯啦!

一身医生制服戴着银框眼镜的人从后面走过来，拉过钱蓓婷身上的松紧卡扣，然后拿出听诊器往钱蓓婷制服里伸。

这人笑的欠打，禁欲的形象让她俨然一副斯文败类相。“跳的挺快，健康盖章，放心鸭肉!”

钱蓓婷无奈，把咸狼手从自己胸前移开。“戴萌，你玩够了没?”

“再让本狼检查检查嘛。”玩心大发的狼崽又摸上了某鸭的屁股，“肌肉紧实，果然是干这行的好苗子，让我们一起朝着牛郎界大top前进吧!”

“害，猪油蒙心。”冯薪朵走过来把两个搞gay的alpha拉开，然后开启说教模式，某狼最近动不动翘班是得教训一下了。

“戴萌，你接下来可不能再给我玩失踪了。昨天你没看那场面，要不是小钱在，这儿非得被那兔子拆了不可。”虽然冯薪朵说话并没有什么威慑力，但在她后面拿着电棒的陆大哥确实把戴萌吓够呛。

戴怂迅速上线。

“朵子姐你也知道我们家安娜最近发情期到了，我不得陪她去诊所嘛，刚绝育完一个小可怜我也不能就丢下她不管吧…”小戴开始哭唧唧，老母亲不容易啊。

冯薪朵想起自家纳豆，看来还是儿子好养，于是抬手做了一个抹脖子的姿势警告戴萌不能再旷工，便也随着陆婷去吧台后面调酒了，顺带调情。

“要不，咋俩也进去跳跳?”某狼邪魅一笑，小鸭子便被拖进了舞池。

舞池里的Omega都被引诱的发了情，各种各样的信息素杂糅在一起，好似一剂春药一般让舞池里的人都疯狂的扭动着。毕竟巧克力牛奶的甜腻足以让每个人沦陷…

罪魁祸首当然是正中间两个搂在一起gay里gay气的alpha。钱蓓婷也是第一次闻戴萌的味道，这巧克力的甜度可不输她的奶香，该死的反差萌。戴萌一向是来者不拒的万人迷，当着所有人的面深吻了钱蓓婷，两个人津液交换，俨然要在床上大战三百回合的样子。

钱蓓婷被戴萌的吻技彻底折服，底下那已经抬头的东西顶住了对面某狼也同样硬挺的地方。戴萌拉过钱蓓婷的腰带往自己怀里揽，正想着快乐的下一步就被打断了。

“戴萌!钱蓓婷!你们两个，啊啊啊，一塌糊涂，一天世界!”

戴萌扭头就想骂人，这刚刚进入状态，谁这么不长眼啊。正要耀武扬威就被人揪着耳朵拖出了舞池，钱蓓婷也是满脸尴尬的赶快拉好裤拉链跟着前面两个人出去了。

“许佳琪，你可不可以不要一直哭了啊，吴哲晗又没怎么的你。”戴萌没好气的把桌前的抽纸抢走，又被钱蓓婷拿回来送到了许佳琪手里。

三个人，一人一杯牛奶在包间里听许佳琪哭诉她今晚被吴哲晗残忍抛弃的经历。

“你都不知道，我为今天晚上准备多久了，我做了全套的身体护理还买了超性感的睡衣。这不就是想着我们周年纪念日给她一个惊喜嘛，结果刚脱了个外套她说医院有事就跑了……就把我扔在床上跑了!!!”

钱蓓婷嘬了一口牛奶，这只狐狸怎么还是老样子，小哭包一个。“kiki啊，五折是医生嘛，她可是担着生命的责任你体谅一下呀，俗话说…”

“屁，不就有只猫发情了急着绝育嘛，她怎么不看看她自己发情的女朋友啊。”许佳琪越说越气，狐狸耳朵支楞出来，一副凶神恶煞但是又很欠揍的样子。

“那小祖宗你到我们这哭干嘛啊，我们俩还上班呢，待会被冯薪朵抓住，陆婷非得把我大卸八块不可。”戴萌心里想的其实是猫咪绝育真的是很重要的事，所以这事儿不怪五折，赶快把某狐哄回去才好。

许佳琪把牛奶仰头一干颇有上战场的架势啊，“我告诉你我今晚就是来让你们上班的，今天晚上我就要堕落，吴哲晗后悔去吧，我今天晚上就要找回我野许的称号!”

戴萌看了一眼后面的号牌表，然后展露一个大大的微笑，“那真是不巧。今晚所有上班的牛郎都已经是忙碌状态了，所以还是请您快回吧。”

许佳琪看着坐在自己对面这两个家伙一脸得意的样子气就不打一处来，我许佳琪忍得了这个?“哪有全部都忙碌，你两不是还空闲着吗。”

狐狸果然是最狡猾的。

戴萌被盯的心里发毛，“我可不行啊，许佳琪你是我兄弟，你就是脱光衣服把我绑床上我都硬不起来的，你不会想砸我金牌牛郎的招牌吧！”

许佳琪微微点头，同意了戴萌的说辞。于是转头盯着钱蓓婷，戴萌也偏过头一副“关心”的表情，吓得钱蓓婷拉紧了腰带裹紧了自己的小制服。

“我我，我也不行啊，kiki，我可是你前女友，你这不好吧……”

好的，相信这是一个出乎意料的剧情走向，让我们来回顾一下。

关于这段情窦还没开的时候，就奇奇怪怪发生的恋情钱蓓婷从头到尾都是懵逼的。高中入学那一天，许佳琪是自己的第一任同桌，那个时候追她的人从高一教室排到高三教室。

某许撩了撩自己刘海，为难的说，“唉魅力太大也是一件无奈的事，我该怎么办啊？我太苦恼了…”

某戴姓军师说道，你赶快找个人谈恋爱挡挡得了，这烂桃花太多我们班还上不上课了啊，臭屁鬼!

“那我找谁呢?”

无意间三双对峙的眼睛…

钱蓓婷拿书的手微微颤抖，被一狐一狼一个食物诱惑，一个拳头警告，钱蓓婷非常“自愿”的成为了许佳琪的初恋情人。

然后就开始了每天接送许小公主上下学的偶像剧桥段，还一定要每天早上跑过四条街早起去给狐狸小姐买开的最艳的玫瑰。钱蓓婷的骚话也是那个时候训练出来，当你有一个生活在童话世界里的自恋小女友的时候，天天可劲陪着她油腻就对了…

那个时候学校论坛每天讨论最多的cp就是温柔学霸小奶钱×绝世校花许玛丽。 

即使每天都会蹲在墙角跟孙芮抱怨，但只要看着许佳琪和戴萌走过来就马上进入状态，反正就陪着许佳琪在校园里到处腻歪放闪就对了!

很不情愿吗?其实也没有吧，不然哪来的耐心天天在她身边乖乖待着呢。

直到有一天许佳琪看着篮球场上打球的吴哲晗犯花痴的时候，钱蓓婷明白或许她可以放假了。

“哇，那个高高的女孩子好帅啊。”

“喜欢就去追啊！”钱蓓婷松开了许佳琪挽着她的手臂，叉腰看着远处的人。

“我现在可是名花有主的。”许佳琪说这句的时候依然盯着篮球场上挥汗如雨的大个子，所有啦啦队的女孩子都在为她欢呼。

“我们俩又不是真的，你想追就上呗。”钱蓓婷说这句话的时候一脸轻松，但是心里不知怎么又有点难过。

“对，是假的，假的…”

第二天，校花许佳琪表白校草吴哲晗上了论坛首页。再后来，热一的cp就是神颜高冷校草哲×美艳魅惑校花ki了。

钱蓓婷的思绪到这里就断了，后来关于许佳琪的消息她都是从戴萌那里听说的了。好几次同学聚会许佳琪都缺席了，所以自己好像自从毕业之后也是第一次见许佳琪。

戴萌跟钱蓓婷使了个眼色，她去把吴哲晗找过来让钱蓓婷先顶一会。顶?我怎么顶啊?这还可以来假的吗?

许佳琪跨坐在钱蓓婷身上，一股浓郁的玫瑰味把钱蓓婷瞬间包围，领带被许佳琪慢慢的解着，手指还摸了摸自己的喉结。就差一点，钱蓓婷就要当真了…

“不…不行。”钱蓓婷猛的站起身把许佳琪搂到大理石的桌面上然后开了包间的门朝阳台跑去。

钱蓓婷大口呼吸着新鲜空气，狠狠地剁了剁脚让自己底下那已经勃起的傻鸟冷静一下，怎么这么容易被诱惑啊?太不要脸了，差点给五折戴绿帽子了。

钱蓓婷趴在栏杆上吹风看着底下车来车往，身后的木门被悄然拉开。“你就这么不愿意吗?钱蓓婷，你就这么不喜欢我?”

钱蓓婷转过头看着许佳琪，明显是刚刚哭过，不由得心头一软。“没有，kiki，你这么漂亮，我能不喜欢你吗?你去问问，这S城认识你的有哪个不喜欢你吗?”

套路，全是套路。

“你骗人，你们都骗我。别人都说真羡慕我有这么多人喜欢我，可我喜欢的人一个也不喜欢我。五折是这样，你也是这样。”小狐狸的眼泪掉的满地都是珍珠。

这表白是不是太迟了一点。

但是今晚你还是我的公主，我满足你的一切愿望。

“你非要看到我裤裆里这东西，你才知道我是有多喜欢你是吧。”钱蓓婷扒下裤子，那骇人的巨物直挺挺向前戳着，迎着许佳琪震惊的眼神，就把小狐狸一个抱起抵在了身后的栏杆上。

许佳琪被突如其来的失重感吓得向前夹紧了钱蓓婷的腰身，楼下的汽笛声更让她产生了被人发现的羞耻感。一条红棕色的大尾巴也被吓了出来从身下穿过攀上了钱蓓婷的后臀。

钱蓓婷摸进许佳琪的纱裙里把那碍事的内裤拽了下去，触摸之处的湿滑让钱蓓婷觉得满意。情趣的蕾丝绑带内衣看的人双眼冒火，钱蓓婷咬上这人的下巴。不一会儿，一股奶香味就把狐狸迷的失了神智，给我，快点给我。

腺体浅浅的戳着Omega的秘密花园，主人还在贪婪的尝着狐狸今晚口红的味道。攫取完口中的氧气又吻向修长的脖颈，一路舔吻向许佳琪的锁骨。Omega被这动作痒的被迫抬头，如同那优雅的芭蕾舞者，而现实中却是个求欢的发情动物罢了。

许佳琪不堪情热的折磨，大尾巴扫过钱蓓婷的臀缝。然后抬起屁股又往下重重一坐，把那早在底下坚挺的怪物整根吞入。猝不及防的深入让钱蓓婷的手脱了力，小狐狸慌忙搂住了对面人的脖子，这样却更好方便这人的挺动。

门后的世界人影交错，热闹非凡。楼下的街景也是人影攒动，车水马龙，“堕落天使”的招牌彩虹色的光刚好打在许佳琪的脸上。钱蓓婷觉得今晚自己一定是享用了一位真正的天使。

alpha被狐狸作乱的尾巴弄得分心，于是空出一只手去拉那条大尾巴，顺着尾巴找到了另外一个正在瑟缩的“入口”。修长的手指从两人前面的交合处蹭上一点湿润然后猛的插了进去，在小狐狸喊出来之前又伸出舌头堵住了Omega的呻吟。

“小公主，我们在偷情呢。不可以叫的这么淫荡，会被发现的…”

许佳琪听懂了这句话之后，一个紧张就颤抖着泄了身子，血红色的美甲滑过钱蓓婷的后背的制服，隔着衣料的摩擦这样的动作无疑更像挑逗。

高潮之后的人向前求安慰的要着亲亲，却被alpha狠心的躲开，一把咬上侧边已经红肿的腺体，下身更是不管不顾的往前冲刺着，就要成结了，标记她…标记她。

熟悉的声音却从门后传来，“五折，我找找看，这俩人躲哪去了。”

“你搞什么鬼啊，我还要喂猫呢。”

欲仙欲死的两个人才终于被拉回了现实，但是已经到这一步了怎么轻易停的下来。钱蓓婷将扶着许佳琪后腰的手撤出，向上死命的堵住许佳琪的嘴，不让她露出声音，而身下还是快速的抽插着。

今晚没打安全针，不能射在里面，不能不能…

钱蓓婷已经做好准备了在许佳琪放松下来的时候就赶快把腺体撤出来，希望身后的人不要打开这扇门，拜托不要。

该死的，为什么要伸出舌头舔我的手掌。

“咯吱”一声，门应声而开。

狐狸慌张的甬道收缩，受了刺激的小鸭子瞬间射了个一塌糊涂。

戴萌看到阳台上这两个人的姿势之后闪电般的把门关上了，希望能关住许佳琪的玫瑰味吧…

“怎么了戴萌?阳台上有什么吗?”吴哲晗踏着步子往阳台走来，她好像在空气里隐隐闻到一股熟悉的奶香味，是谁的来着？

“没，没事，五折，我同事这边上班呢，可能许佳琪已经走了吧。”戴萌搭上吴哲晗的肩膀就把她往另一边的包间拖。

“啥玩意儿，你玩我呢?”

“或许，哲哥哥，你想试试巧克力味吗?”


	4. 堕落天使<四>

『如果你得到她了  
那么我是赠品』

*本章互换主角生日🎂*

营业中的灯牌又准时亮起。

钱蓓婷被戴萌一顿死骂，“你两胆子也太大了点吧，我让你哄哄她，又没让你哄的那么彻底。”戴萌扶了一下快直不起来的腰，“昨晚要不是我把五折支开，我简直不敢想…我的天谁说吴哲晗性冷淡的，我今天凳子都坐不了了…”

“不是你让人家尝尝巧克力的吗?”钱蓓婷倒了一杯柠檬水给戴萌，顺便帮她按摩了一下后腰，这五折也是猛啊。

“你两干啥呢?”一个软糯的女声，这不是那只兔子又是谁呢?

“喊寒。我跟你说我昨天为了帮兄弟可太惨了。”戴萌抓住一切机会朝莫寒撒娇，顺便揩一把油水，很爽。

莫寒任怀里的人在自己胸前胡闹，眼神在钱蓓婷身上扫来扫去，钱蓓婷是不太好意思在戴萌面前跟莫寒明目张胆的调情的。虽然这只兔子好像胆子很大，小鸭子马上偏过头去拿起桌上的饮料闷了一口。

“喂，那是我的柠檬水。”戴萌从莫寒怀里爬起来，她又不傻，她知道那晚发生了什么，她也知道臭兔子为什么现在跑到她和钱蓓婷面前来。

“反正你两也做了，那不如今晚咋们三一块呗。”戴萌拉过钱蓓婷的领带，然后眨了眨她那钻石一般的眼睛，说实话钱蓓婷太甜了就算是alpha也想试一试。

兔子嘴角微微上扬，这只蠢狼关键时候也是很懂自己的嘛。于是挑了挑眉毛朝钱蓓婷发出邀请的信号…

计划总是赶不上变化的。

还没等钱蓓婷说出答案，冯薪朵就拿着一瓶伏特加走了过来。“小钱，有客人订你了。”然后把酒瓶递给她，示意钱蓓婷喝了再进去。

“我需要喝这个吗?”

“喝点好，这位客人要了SM套餐。”

“哇哦，刺激。”戴萌吹了个口哨，顺带对着兔子做了个委屈的表情，我也想帮你把她骗床上去啊，但是有人横刀夺爱本狼也没有办法了。

钱蓓婷八字眉皱起，“我不是说了我不提供暴力服务吗?这个我真的做不来。”

冯薪朵摆摆手，“我们跟客人说了，但她出了十倍价钱，所以按规矩必须满足她。”

钱蓓婷拿过伏特加猛灌了两口，在戴萌的加油声中朝着房间迈去。成为“天使”的第三步，学会为了客人放弃原则。

钱蓓婷进房间之前被要求蒙眼了，空气中没有闻到任何其他人的味道。

“你乖乖坐下就好。”开口说话的女孩子听起来年纪非常小，语气很冷淡但是又掩不住孩子的稚气，一定是个未成年。

钱蓓婷不太习惯黑暗但要尊重客人的特殊癖好，“这位客人，谢谢你今天晚上点我，但是我真的的不认为强迫和暴力可以带来性愉悦。我不歧视您的m倾向，但是如果您坚持的话还是让其他人来比较好。”钱蓓婷晓之以情，动之以理想要劝这位失足少女趁早上岸。

“哦，你还真是善良。”墙上的倒影有着一条长长的尾巴，猫科动物在夜晚精神格外的好。张语格摸了摸脖子上的抑制贴，果然是完美阻断了任何气味呢。

过膝长靴发出噔噔的声音，朝着钱蓓婷的方向前进。突然被什么东西束缚住了，感觉自己好像坐在一个刑具上一般。张语格系上了椅子上的皮带扣后，抬手解开了钱蓓婷脸上的眼纱，“谢谢你这么为我考虑，可我不是m哦。”少女的猫耳朵可爱极了，说话的语速也是极慢，每个字都被她说的那么字正腔圆。

忽然一鞭子抽在了钱蓓婷身上，血痕渗出来染在白衬衫上，钱蓓婷吃痛的弓起了腰，是她太天真了，这只小猫的真面目是暴力腹黑萝莉啊…

还没来得及适应这身份的转变，又是一顿鞭子甩了下来，伤痕爬上了钱蓓婷的喉结，她实在是一头雾水，但alpha良好的耐受力让她没有喊出一个疼字来。

张语格往背后的酒柜走去，挑了一瓶干红往高脚杯里倒了起来，她身后的尾巴不安分的扭动着，仿佛监视着椅子上的alpha。

“这是你欠我的。”张语格抿了一口红酒拿着高脚杯朝钱蓓婷走来，顺便拿上了墙壁上挂着的无比锋利的剪刀。

“客人…我好像不认识你吧。”

“那现在你认识了。我叫张语格。”剪刀拂过钱蓓婷的脸颊，引得椅子上的人颤抖不已，然后“哗啦”一声将带着血的白衬衫裁开了，看着钱蓓婷身上被抽打的鞭痕，终于小猫露出了今晚第一个笑容。

张语格露出小巧的舌头舔着钱蓓婷的伤口，温柔的动作下却是巨大的煎熬，猫科动物舌头上的倒刺无疑是另一把锋利的武器。

“你知道5月7号是什么日子吗?那天是我生日，你还记得你在做什么吗?”张语格收获了满嘴的血腥 然后将红酒从钱蓓婷头上淋了下来，那些水啧流过带血的伤口更显艳丽却将身体的主人折磨的死去活来。

5月7号，当然记忆犹新了，那可是第一天上班的日子，那天是跟孔肖吟…

“我知道你记得，毕竟她那样的Omega应该很让人难忘吧。”张语格双手捧起钱蓓婷的下巴，这次送给钱蓓婷的是一个吻，猫女的嘴唇非常软，温柔到让她都怀疑对面这只猫是不是有精神分裂。

“她竟然忘了我的生日，跑来跟你在一起，你说我该不该生气。”张语格右手拿着的剪刀又往钱蓓婷身下靠着，那冰凉的东西隔着西裤与腺体接触，吓得钱蓓婷冷汗直冒，但底下那个不听话的东西却害怕的抬起了头，果然是受不了刺激的东西…

张语格看着小鸭子下身鼓起的小帐篷，反手就甩了钱蓓婷一巴掌。“你们alpha未免也太贱了点吧，除了做爱就是做爱啊。”  
说完便抬起腿踩在了alpha的下体上，左手掐住了钱蓓婷的脖子。嫉妒的火焰烧的人神志不清，只想着把面前的人抹杀掉才好，这样她就会永远属于我了吧。

姐姐只能是我一个人的。

因为钱蓓婷的生命体征急剧下降，房中的警报响起，一连串的噪音才逼得张语格停下了手，红色警报灯把房间笼罩在一个极危险的气氛里。

凳子上的人已经被掐晕过去，骤然暴起的青筋还没有消散下去，小鸭子的脑袋狼狈的垂下，刘海打湿了贴在脸上，嘴边还有着未干的血迹，双手已经将椅子两边的扶手握的变了形。

“你们这间店实在是太敬业了。”张语格根本就没有系紧椅子上的束缚带，只要钱蓓婷想她随时都可以挣开，只不过alpha任由她胡闹去了。

“但是没关系，我还有更棒的游戏。”张语格慢慢的跪下，朝着钱蓓婷爬了过去，解开了这人的裤腰带，冰冷的剪刀贴着大腿将内裤挑开，危机感迫使alpha迅速清醒，放出那早已按捺不住的巨物。

腺体顶端有着晶莹透出，张语格掏出一根雕工精致的小棍，在钱蓓婷震惊的眼神里将它堵进了自己那个滴出腺液的小洞里。然后伸手揭下了自己右颈上的抑制贴，藏在下面的腺体已经发红肿胀，终于可以放肆它的气息了。

空气中的剑拔弩张瞬间便被另一股奶香冲淡了，性欲战胜了恐惧，钱蓓婷这才正眼打量面前的Omega。水汪汪的大眼睛，晶莹剔透的嘴唇，极好的腰身比，结实的肌肉线条和现在在她下身不那条断试探的猫尾巴…

“所以，小猫你今天晚上是来报复我的吗?”钱蓓婷坐的正了些，摸了摸自己胸前的鞭痕，可真疼啊…自己现在全身赤裸的坐着，底下那家伙直直的站着但是又被堵的无法释放，简直当代酷刑。

“别把我讲的那么坏嘛。”Omega的语气真的很委屈，“本来想再惩罚一下你，但是你的味道真的好好闻，所以我改主意了。”小猫上前跪坐在凳子上，alpha的腺体正好顶住她皮裤的缝隙，不自觉的前后摩擦着企图骗出更多奶香味。

张语格仰起头吻住钱蓓婷，感受着对方灵活的小舌在自己口腔内侵袭，纠缠又追逐，两股奶味完美融合，仿佛天生就会在一起一般。

在钱蓓婷差点要醉倒在这片温柔乡里，下身突然的刺痛又把她拉回现实。那根细长的尾巴竟然直直捅进了她的小穴，alpha的小穴基本都是退化状态，又浅又小，脆弱不堪。张语格却享受的凝望着alpha的表情变化，她每往里面戳刺一次，alpha的八字眉就起飞一次，你肯定会永远记住我这个小坏蛋的，对吧。

这不该有的破处之痛却生生降临在钱蓓婷身上，干的这么憋屈的牛郎她钱蓓婷肯定是头一个，但是生活不易，除了忍着你还能怎么办。正如她现在，那腺体已经被憋的紫红，涨到她自己都从没见过的粗大，一把火烧的她全身滚烫但是身上的人却得意万分…

“你好像憋的很难受啊。”张语格撤出自己的小尾巴转而缠上了那根硬挺的肉柱，事实上这里已经不需要它的任何服务已经坚挺无比。

“我很公平的，现在该你玩游戏了。”

“那小猫咪…我要怎么玩？”钱蓓婷说话的声音掺杂了太多压抑的喘息声，俨然是坠入欲海的小兽。

“你想怎么玩我就可以怎么玩我。”张语格终于将那根小棒子从里面取了出来，果不其然瞬间射了张语格一身。

那我应该把你日的喵喵叫的。

钱蓓婷把起身把张语格抱了起来，边走边解开她身上那紧实包裹的皮裙，将Omega压在落地窗前，这才开始了她今晚正式的服务…

姐姐，你有的我也该有。


	5. 堕落天使<五>

『准备好了吗  
随我一起去宇宙的尽头』

后半夜张语格就走了，虽然做爽了，但是身边躺着一个血丝糊拉的人还是有点受不了的，而且这还是她自己的“杰作”。

走之前张语格又扔下了一张支票还帮钱蓓婷叫了医疗服务，算是补偿吧。

坐在医护室里的alpha双眼放空的看着渐渐亮起来的窗外，alpha的自愈能力很强，喷了修复药之后疤痕很快就淡了。戴萌缠了一圈又一圈的绷带，钱蓓婷都快要喘不上气来了她才停手。

“我的天啊，这个小甜心下手也太狠了吧，得亏只折腾你上半夜，不然你生日别想过了直接狗带吧。”戴萌将剪刀绷带扫到一边从里面拿出药膏给钱蓓婷接着上药，实际上钱蓓婷伤的最重的是她那被粗暴对待的脆弱小穴。

所以“贴心”某狼，就是找不到医用棉签。于是将药膏挤到了手上送了进去，下面又被塞入的异样让钱蓓婷一个刺激又勃起了，戴萌看着小鸭子向她“敬礼”的腺体，当然是回报以一顿销魂的唇舌服务。

怪不得莫寒会说奶香味的会比巧克力味的甜啊。

孙芮听说钱蓓婷受伤了马上跟值班的同事换了岗就往店里来，冯薪朵一路上跟她说着这几天钱蓓婷的表现，孙芮感觉这个活还是太危险了点，要赶紧帮钱蓓婷找个正经事情干才行，哪天真碰着个更变态的自己上哪替兄弟哭去啊。

一推开门，巧克力味和奶香味便刺激的冯薪朵双腿发软，还好昨晚陆婷给自己的临时标记还没完全消散，不然非得强制发情不可。

眼前的香艳场景把一马一狗看的面红耳赤，戴萌跪在地上埋在钱蓓婷的胯间，右手还摸进了另一个看不见的地方来回动作着。钱蓓婷右手抓着床头的栏杆，极大的快感展现在她暴起的青筋里，左手死死的扣着小狼毛茸茸的脑袋往自己腺体上撞……

被突然的闯入打扰到，钱蓓婷没忍住射了戴萌一脸 ，某狼愤愤不平，怎么每次都有人打扰她的好事。不过，今天的蛋白质摄入量倒是达标了。

“你们接着忙，接着忙，我再带孙芮上去转转。”冯薪朵一把拽走了还在震惊中的孙某 ，你们这也玩的太大了吧，孙某在平复心情后如是说道。

戴萌被这打断弄得兴致缺缺，钱蓓婷倒是来了劲，巧克力味也得尝尝才好。下半场以某狼被按在墙上日的嗷嗷叫结束……

晚上营业灯又如常亮起，不过今天钱蓓婷不用接客，今天是她生日，冯薪朵下了指令晚上是唐老鸭专属派对夜，并且钱蓓婷最后许什么愿望她都会答应。

孙芮被当成牛郎被一伙小姑娘硬是拉上了舞池，跳也不是不跳也不是。孙小马于是自己舞动了一曲单人拉丁，钱蓓婷看着舞池里的孙芮觉得好笑，拿着冯薪朵刚摇好的马提尼晃了晃又放了回去。

今晚不想喝酒，想等她来。

钱蓓婷盯着门口魂不守舍的样子被冯薪朵看出了端倪，“小钱，你是在等谁吧？”

“没，没有…”钱蓓婷转过身子，玩着桌上的骰子。

“你刚上班很正常的，难免会对客人动情，但是别怪我没提醒你，客人记住的是快乐却很少会记住给她带来快乐的人。”冯薪朵放下手中的摇酒器，将桌面上的酒拿起来一饮而尽。

“她说了会来的，而且她那天晚上主动亲了我，我觉得…”

她应该不是玩玩而已。

钱蓓婷话还没说完便被冯薪朵的吻堵了回去，酒精的味道从柔软的嘴唇渡过来，灵巧的小舌舔吻着上颚，对面人搂着自己的手用力了些加深着这个醉人的法式热吻。

“你看，这是一件很简单的事，不能作数的。”冯薪朵擦了擦嘴上的晕掉的口红，然后把被吻得上气不接下气人留在了原地，朝着门口跟小姑娘们调笑的陆某的嘴唇借口红去了。

是啊，亲吻很简单，承诺很简单。

但动心很难。

草莓味的包裹打断了钱蓓婷的思路，必须承认草莓巧克力是最搭的，牛奶还是做调剂比较好。

“生日快乐，小鸭子。”莫寒从背后抱住了钱蓓婷，她不太喜欢跟别人在床下的肢体接触，但是今天就想为钱蓓婷破个例。

“谢谢。”钱蓓婷揽过莫寒搂着自己腰的手，回报了一个熊抱，偷偷咬了一口兔子的肩膀便挨揍的放开了。

“你今天怎么一身巧克力味啊？”莫寒圆鼓鼓的眼睛来回打着转，某狼背着她打小鸭子的主意了，竟然还敢不带自己。

“莫莫，你天天都是一身巧克力味就别计较了吧。”摸了摸兔子头，放出了可爱的兔耳朵，真想欺负她啊。

戴萌从楼上扶着腰下来了，有只兔子又在打鸭子主意了，某狼气气。“小钱生日快乐啊，以后姐接着罩你。”说完给了一个大礼盒往钱蓓婷怀里塞，顺带着把坐在小鸭子腿上的兔子往自己怀里拉。

“许佳琪订了蛋糕，她说马上来，我们今晚必须好好嗨一下。”戴萌说着话还不忘把手往莫寒衣服里摸，被兔子凶狠的咬了一大口才罢手。

滴答滴答，十点的钟声敲响的时候，钱蓓婷已经在许佳琪怀里醉的一塌糊涂了。吴哲晗感觉自己头上有点绿，但还是把钱蓓婷搭在自己身上的腿捞了回来，这个祖宗再折腾下去生日蛋糕还吃不吃了啊。

钱蓓婷一喝醉就开启了说教模式，对着哈士奇左右比划着， “五折…我跟你说…你可得好好对kiki，嗝…她可喜欢你了，叫床都只喊你的名字…”

吴哲晗闻言语塞，一个白眼翻到了天上，看来她的小狐狸最近不太安分，自己回去必须床上好好疼疼了。

一只小黄鸭扮相的玩偶拿着一个蛋黄派走了过来，钱蓓婷看人看的都两个重影，被许佳琪和吴哲晗两个人一起用力才拽了起来。大黄鸭旁边的人倒是把她给吓清醒了，猫耳朵一动一动，递上了礼物。

张语格找了个旁边的位置坐下，“她说你今天生日非要来犯傻的。”

大黄鸭的头套被孙芮一把从背后撸了下来，“哎呀妈这姐们谁啊？”

钱蓓婷一瞬间也是懵了，原来你真的会来唉。

这个笑的眼睛都没有的小鹅崽不就是她等了一晚上的人嘛。

屋子里的人陷入一个奇怪的气氛，显然她们都互相认识但又都有着不同的小秘密。

“所以孔肖吟你推了晚上的会就是来这?”莫寒帮她把厚重的玩偶服脱下，这不就是几个小时前跟她请假说有十万火急的事得办的孔总监吗。

“莫寒你真是不够意思，你不也说你晚上有事不把车借我，不然我干嘛叫tako送我来啊…”孔肖吟非常自然的拿过钱蓓婷的杯子倒了一满杯扎啤，然后跨过许佳琪坐在了钱蓓婷身上。

“小朋友，成年快乐啊！”然后吧唧一口给钱蓓婷来了个水蜜桃kiss。

众人:???

内心戏十分精彩还好钱蓓婷不知道。

孔肖吟和莫寒是一个公司的同事，而许佳琪则是她们最近的甲方公司代表，三个Omega一台戏，再叫上张语格，钱蓓婷脑子里一团乱线，合着自己这几天尽服务了些老熟人。

许佳琪起身去了厕所，使了个眼神让钱蓓婷待会来找她。莫寒也借口去了厕所，发了个信息让自己出来找她。钱蓓婷不明所以又被孔肖吟招呼着喝了几瓶，没过多久孔肖吟便光着往外跑了，陆婷着急忙慌的满店抓鹅。跑出去之前，还说待会要问钱蓓婷很重要的事。

钱蓓婷被哈士奇盯得心里发毛，毕竟自己让五折头上有点绿，而且kiki刚刚在桌子底下碰自己手的时候正好被逮个正着，这可是百口莫辩的西门庆设定。对面的某狼也一副自己家兔子就是潘金莲设定，而自己只能扒在墙角哭的委屈作派，钱蓓婷瞅准机会就开溜，这简直鸿门宴!

钱蓓婷敲了敲厕所的门，但是没有人给她回应，进去溜达了一圈却被垃圾桶里的一样东西吸引了眼球。空气里混合着水蜜桃香、草莓香、玫瑰香，可这一切都不如那条验孕棒上的两道杠给自己产生的眩晕感。

就一次，都能中头奖?

应该不能是自己的吧，钱蓓婷安慰着自己脆弱的鸭鸭心脏。有可能是其他客人落下的，总有毛头小子不小心嘛，自己绝对不是唯一一个总是把葡萄糖当成安全针注射的牛郎，不能是我吧…

地上揉皱的纸团却是给了钱蓓婷迎头痛击，是S城妇产医院的孕检报告。

受孕时间预估是一周以内，alpha信息素来源牛奶香型。

生父物种分析—脊索动物门—脊椎动物亚门—鸟纲—鸭科鸭属动物。


	6. 堕落天使<六>

『我不是什么小公主  
但她是我的专属小奴隶』

钱蓓婷反反复复要看了一遍诊断书，确定自己没有看错任何一个细节，最后终于是接受了自己“喜当爹”这个事实。

我就要有小孩了?一个连自己都养的半死不活的人，竟然要开始养孩子了。

生活有时候就是这么出人意料。

冷静下来的鸭鸭认真思考了一番，其实现在最该知道的应该是到底是谁怀了这个孩子吧。仔细想想最有可能应该是那只小狐狸吧，那天自己脑子犯抽根本没有注射安全针，而且今天她还那么反常的一直朝自己使眼色。

天哪，我一定会被五折大卸八块的。

钱蓓婷拖着沉重的步伐走向包间，却被一只大鹅飞扑了过来。陆婷跑的气喘吁吁总算是停下了，手里还拿着孔肖吟跑掉的高跟鞋。

为难了鹿这双大长腿了，比不过会飞的大鹅。“孔肖吟，你给我消停点，我们这不要赚钱了啊!钱蓓婷你死哪去了，这姐满世界嚷嚷的要找你。”

怀里的人笑的还是那么好看，半眯的眼睛呼出来的丝丝酒气让人沉沦，可是钱蓓婷不敢再沉沦了，在她把自己的烂摊子收拾好之前怎么敢面对孔肖吟呢…

“浅钱~我跟你说个小秘密。”孔肖吟扒在钱蓓婷的耳边，双腿还盘在了钱蓓婷身上倒是像小四的样子了。“今天最后一次了，我以后都不喝酒了，我以后都要乖乖跟你待在一起，你知道的其实我很喜欢…”

“客人，您喝醉了。”钱蓓婷把孔肖吟稳稳的推开，然后接过陆婷手里的鞋俯身帮孔肖吟穿上，跟每个送客人走的牛郎一样。她看见孔肖吟不断后退的脚趾，却被她生生抓住塞进了高跟鞋里。

我根本不能当你的王子，你看，连水晶鞋都要靠你自己准备。

钱蓓婷起身朝孔肖吟鞠了一躬，这是行话，是拒绝客人对自己的好意。良久，孔肖吟都只是站在鞠躬的人面前，没有说任何一句话，但是钱蓓婷分明看见了地上那一颗颗晶莹剔透的珍珠，连她自己都分不清这究竟是属于谁的……

孔肖吟一把拉起了钱蓓婷，alpha高她小半截，根本不与自己对视，而只是双眼发虚的看着门口。

“钱蓓婷，你有种。”

孔肖吟抬手给了钱蓓婷一巴掌，便从陆婷手上抢过外套踩着高跟鞋，头也不回的出了门口。

陆婷没看懂这突如其来的剧情变化，这两不是刚刚还你侬我侬的嘛。孔肖吟才跟冯薪朵说了要帮钱蓓婷赎身，怎么翻脸就不认人了还赏了钱蓓婷这么大个五指印。

钱蓓婷摸上自己已然肿起的有脸，好疼，跟自己的心脏一样疼。

钱蓓婷拉开包间门的时候，大家都面面相觑，显然她们都已经知道了大厅里发生的事。

钱蓓婷径直朝许佳琪和吴哲晗走去，然后噗通一声跪倒在地，把哈士奇吓得一激灵，这给狗整蒙了。

“五折，那天晚上的事我对不起你 ，是我强迫kiki的，她喝醉了你别怪她。”眼看钱蓓婷马上要开始三跪九叩，吴哲晗吓得也噗通跪在了地上。

“没…没那么严重，kiki回去就跟我说了你们的事，我真的不介意，我没有怪你的意思啊，你不用这样的…”哈士奇一脸懵逼看向小狐狸，小狐狸满脸疑惑看向狼崽，某狼全程状况外但是现在看某兔就对了。

某兔也不明白，她今晚只是想来问问鸭鸭愿不愿意三人行，但是没想到她这么原则性啊，自己还是趁早打消了那些想法吧。

“那就算怀了我的孩子也不介意嘛…”

“你说什么!!!许佳琪你疯了!!!”吴哲晗吼出了她平生最大分贝，乖乖，我让你在我头上养小鸭子了吗?

许佳琪瞳孔地震，是我耳聋了吗?谁怀孕了?你说的是谁?

许佳琪连连后退，“五折你冷静一点，这肯定是误会，我哪有那个胆子啊。”许佳琪朝钱蓓婷使着眼色，虽然今天你生日也不能这么搞我吧。

“虽然说出来很难，但是我们不能这么一直骗五折啊，她是无辜的。”钱蓓婷掏出被揉皱的孕检单，展开递给吴哲晗。

吴哲晗从来没有这么仔细看过一份报告单，读了无数遍然后朝着已经推到墙角的某只怂狐狸发射着死亡射线。

“绝对不可能是我的啊，五折你听我解释，我一直都在瞒着你吃避孕药啊。我可不想放弃我的好身材当什么妈妈桑呢，所以五折真的你没有不行……”

该死的，为什么要当着这么多人诉说自己的家庭危机。

这回是钱蓓婷觉得自己耳聋了一下，那不是许佳琪的难道…

某兔迎上鸭鸭疑惑的眼神迅速摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，“你别看我，我要怀也是怀小狼崽啊，我跟你现在可是有生殖隔离的。”

戴萌这才咽下了刚才震惊的口水，“莫莫已经被我完全标记了，她不会怀上你的孩子的。”

这时沙发一角的张语格才发出一点动静，“原来今早那只鹅哭着喊着告诉我出大事了，然后把所有的夜店活动都推了，拉着我去买了一堆好妈妈手册是为了…”

张语格话还没说完，钱蓓婷就一个箭步冲了出去，出门之前还不忘抢过孙芮的摩托车钥匙，骑着挎斗警车呜哇呜哇的飞向大马路。

我真是宇宙第一大呆瓜。

吴哲晗翻过背面看到右下角受检人姓名之后也如是说道。

这世界上还有比钱蓓婷更呆的人嘛…

孔肖吟踩着高跟鞋骂骂咧咧的说道，钱蓓婷那个大傻子就等着后悔吧，我现在就把这个孩子流掉，生什么小鸭子，都给我通通见鬼去!

钱蓓婷骑上摩托飞奔才发现自己根本去哪追孔肖吟都不知道，自己不知道她的电话也不知道她家在哪，我该问问tako再出来的…

手机震动适时响起，这个天使般的声音不是tako又是谁呢?但是小天使却告诉了自己魔鬼的事实，“小钱你现在赶快往医院追，如果你够快应该还可以当爸爸。”

钱蓓婷赶到医院的时候被告知刚刚来的一位年轻Omega已经进去做人流手术了，她给的理由是“夜店消费，意外怀孕”。这在S城是合法的堕胎理由，免费做不说甚至还能获得一笔精神抚慰费。

你看追求快乐出了岔子，政府是会为你买单，真是贴心呢。

钱蓓婷却是一阵头晕目眩，一晚上的刺激到最后化作了吐在了手术室门口的一滩血，一大堆护士上来扶住跪在地上的钱蓓婷，怎么拉也拉不开扒在门上的鸭鸭。

“我错了啊，我真的错了，我这么蠢…怕这怕那的把你推开，最后伤害了你还把我们的孩子给害了…”

孔肖吟从对面保健科走出来的时候听见对面人群中这么一出真情告白，哇好感人一告白，今晚看来又有另外一对痴女怨女了。

自己刚刚走到前台时，正想咨询人流手术，却突然感受到了肚子里小家伙的胎动，说到嘴边的流产却变成了安胎。

我不跟你一般计较，等孩子生下来我看钱蓓婷你还怎么跑。

钱蓓婷哭的声嘶力竭的手术室门突然打开了，里面走出来的Omega本来满脸泪痕看见钱蓓婷一阵生气。“不是，朋友你谁，徐子轩那个死家伙就连道歉都得让别人来?”说完一拳把手术室大门砸出一个大窟窿。

这回没有护士拉钱蓓婷了，钱蓓婷自己也马上退出八百米外，“不好意思，我认错人了，我老婆可能还没到…打扰了。”

钱蓓婷低头快走，孔肖吟不会跟自己一样也拖延症晚期吧。正要离开又被人揪住了衣领，钱蓓婷见识过刚才的场景迅速下跪保命，“女侠我错了我错了!”

“谁是你老婆，你给我说清楚。”居高临下看着自己的人，背着光看不清虽然脸上的表情，但是空气里弥漫的水蜜桃味却让钱蓓婷熟悉不已。

老婆，今天风太大了还是你带我回家吧。


	7. 堕落天使<七>

『你尝过的那些甜头  
都是寂寞的果实』

生日愿望是跟冯薪朵说不在店里干活了，钱蓓婷成功创造了“史上最短牛郎”记录，虽然听起来怪怪的，但好像确实是这么回事。

孔肖吟永远还是嘴上一套做又是一套的人，买了一大堆育儿手册看到目录就睡过去了，最后还是钱蓓婷捡起来一页一页的看完了。报了S城的育儿班，结果孔肖吟每次都睡大觉还美其名曰给小鸭鸭充足的睡眠，又抵不住老师的夺命连环call于是钱蓓婷一个alpha去上了Omega待产课。

拖着疲惫的身体回到家，又是当牛做马的伺候怀孕期间喜怒无常的大鹅，好不容易可以睡下了，结果孔肖吟一个锁喉耳光又把钱蓓婷给踹到了床下。想一走了之去客房睡吧，可是晚上孔肖吟踢被子着凉怎么办，又只能无奈的缩在房间里的沙发上打着盹。

三个月后莫寒来给孔肖吟送东西的时候，再看钱蓓婷已经是被折磨的不成人样了。一猜就知道孔肖吟这心大的，还天天到处在外面撒欢根本就没把自己孩子她爸放在心上。

这只鹅得到东西太过于轻松了，所以大概还不知道什么是珍惜吧。

莫寒让钱蓓婷先去房间上休息一会，她来帮忙做饭就好。钱蓓婷交代了一堆孔肖吟什么能吃什么不能吃才一步三回头的回了房，伴着客厅了里的切菜声，很快便进了梦乡。

又是熟悉的房间，熟悉的布置，自己又挂着唐老鸭的号牌等着接客。等了一晚上也没人叫自己，不知怎么的自己身下就多了一个客人，自己莫名的就欲火焚身开始粗暴的性爱了，身下的客人不断向自己求饶却也无法阻止。正是高潮迭起，自己已然成结眼看着就要射出来了突然门口跑进来一个小孩叫自己爸爸，让自己快回家做饭。

客人抬手就是一巴掌蹬着高跟鞋就走了，自己还在解释不认识这个孩子，突然又冲出来一堆孩子叫自己爸爸……

“我不是，不是，不要啊!”钱蓓婷一身冷汗的从梦里惊醒，一下子就扑进了坐在床边的看着她的人的怀抱里。

莫寒拍着钱蓓婷的后背，让她可以冷静一点，柔声的开口安慰着噩梦刚醒的人，“没事了小钱，那是梦，不是真的……”

莫寒拿过沾了热水水的毛巾帮钱蓓婷擦了擦脸，看着这人空洞的眼神还是忍不住说了内心的想法， “所以其实你不想要那个孩子吧。”

不想吗。我不知道。

“这对你来说确实有些残忍，让一个孩子去照顾另一个孩子，这不现实。”莫寒说的话让钱蓓婷如梦方醒，这几个月的浑浑噩噩终于找到了真正的理由。

她并没有做好准备去承担为人父母的责任，她的确是喜欢孔肖吟，但是也从来没有想过要跟孔肖吟有很远很远的未来。

一见钟情不过见色起意，这是人性。

见到孔肖吟会有反应，见到别人同样也会。

不知是刚才那场春梦的影响还是这几个月禁欲的副作用，又或是莫寒身上若有若无的草莓香，钱蓓婷的奶香味瞬间炸开般的在四方屋里蔓延开来……

等莫寒反应过来的时候她已经被钱蓓婷死死压在了床上，鸭鸭可能是憋坏了，完全失掉往日的温柔像是饿急了的疯狗，甚至比那头蠢狼还要强硬的操弄着自己。不管不顾的撕扯着自己的衣服，不经自己同意直接横冲直撞了进来。

莫寒在钱蓓婷给自己的完全标记里失神了起来，这下彻底玩脱了。钱蓓婷发现自己的信息素被莫寒快速吸收着也慌了神，不是已经被戴萌完全标记了嘛怎么可能会跟我也有这种反应?

兔子现在是后入的姿势被鸭鸭按在床上，她艰难的转过头对上钱蓓婷那无措的眼神，“你知道的，兔子是怀了小兔子之后还能再怀一个的动物，我的身体是可以接纳两个alpha的。”

钱蓓婷眼看着属于自己的专属标记在莫寒后腰浮现，另一边相对的还有某狼留下来的印记，这是钱蓓婷第一次结契。

莫寒松开抓着床头栏杆的右手往后抚摸着钱蓓婷的右脸，“我现在才告诉你是因为我就是这么一个坏兔子，你还会给我糖吃吗?”

“没关系，我们都是坏孩子。”钱蓓婷说完这句话又吻上了莫寒的后背开始了更为猛烈的抽插。

即使是天使，也是堕入地狱的恶魔天使。

不知道滚了多久的床单，还想着开始下一轮的操干大门的密码锁却突然被打开。又是似曾相识的场面，钱蓓婷被刺激的突然成结，她现在跟莫寒根本没法分开，那骇人的巨物顶端还不断往莫寒体内喷洒着稠液。

脚步声一步步逼近，钱蓓婷怕的要死拖起莫寒就往衣柜里躲，底下那只傻鸟还又涨大了几分，气的钱蓓婷路都走不稳。

戴萌把卧室门推开的时候一股子草莓牛奶味便钻进了她的鼻子里，这两个人胆子也太大了点吧。

“你看到她两了吗?戴萌。”孔肖吟朝着卧室走来，下午戴萌特意来接自己回家说带了莫寒到自己家做客。

“没，没有…”戴萌正想关门孔肖吟就径直走进了卧室，朝着衣柜旁边的化妆台走过去。

还好孔肖吟现在怀着孕对信息素不敏感，不然现在一定是一塌糊涂的场面了。戴萌也马上跟了过去看着孔肖吟坐在镜子前卸妆，一转头就透过衣柜的门缝看见了那双湿漉漉的兔子眼睛。

莫寒现在被钱蓓婷抱在怀里，自己身下还含着鸭鸭的腺体，钱蓓婷死死的捂住莫寒的嘴生怕泄露一丝声音，而她自己则狠狠地咬在了莫寒的右肩上，血腥味在口腔里肆虐而自己却像个吸血鬼一样贪婪。

本来有一束光透过衣柜门缝打在莫寒脸上，现在却被那只狼挺拔的身形挡的严严实实，这样看来戴萌像是在审判兔子犯了淫乱罪的的法官一样。

不过戴萌对自己的纵容才是导致自己这么胆大妄为的主要原因，戴萌盯着莫寒的眼睛只是微微开口吐了两个字。那双饱满的红唇一动一动用哑语传递着对莫寒的鼓励，“牛哇。”

孔肖吟卸下钻石耳环，拿出润肤乳拍了拍便起身准备换一身睡衣，戴萌一个急刹挡在了衣柜门上，衣柜里的两个人被这声巨响吓得又上了一个无声的高潮。

“干哈?戴萌你给我让开，我换身衣服。”

“不是孔姐，我今天穿的这么隆重你不会想要换睡衣陪我吃饭吧。”戴萌右手靠在身后挡在门缝上，额头上冒出细密的汗珠，有只兔子却捣蛋的在后面舔着自己的掌纹。

“我这不肚子里还有一个吗，不得穿宽松点啊。我倒是想穿这身陪你吃饭，但待会小钱要是看见了一定又死念叨我，你起开。”

钱蓓婷现在是真的没有心思念叨了，如果可以重来一次，一定不天天在孔肖吟耳边碎碎念什么孕妇注意事项了。

如果可以重来的话，一定不要让孔肖吟成为孕妇才好。

两人还在僵持，眼看孔肖吟就要暴走了，大门开锁的声音又适时响起。

张语格拎了一大袋水果进来，看着在衣柜前吵闹的大鹅和笨狼，同样的空气里的草莓牛奶味让她对戴萌的慌张心领神会。

“姐，我来啦。”

“欸，tako今天你怎么来了。”孔肖吟暂时从跟戴萌的吵闹里脱开身转身向张语格走去，戴萌在背后跟张语格打着眼色，急得她狼耳朵都放了出来。

“姐，你今天身体检查你忘了啊？小钱之前跟我打电话说她今天有事让我来接你去医院。”

“有这回事，我不是上周才…”孔肖吟转身看着戴萌，某狼吓得狼耳朵迅速收了回去。

“你得遵照医嘱啊孔肖吟，莫莫可能还在来的路上我告诉她不用来了，还是你肚里的小鸭子重要。”戴萌扯出了她这辈子最狗腿的一个笑脸，孔肖吟还处在懵逼之中就被张语格连哄带骗的拉走了。

听到门外汽车启动的轰鸣声，戴萌才放下一口气转身拉开了柜门。柜子里的两人狼狈不堪，钱蓓婷一副魂都吓丢了的表情靠在衣柜上喘着粗气，莫寒还随着身后人的动作上下起伏着，真的是永远都喂不饱的兔子。

莫寒扬起脸给了戴萌一个笑脸，汗水已经打湿了前额的刘海胡乱的贴在脸上，小狼无奈的弯下腰为还在别的alpha腺体上坐着的自家女朋友撩了撩头发，然后给急着索吻的小兔子一个期待已久的亲亲。

“你两都得好好补偿我!”戴萌边说边解开了裤腰带，脱下牛仔裤放出已然充血的肉棒往莫寒脸上拍打着……

钱蓓婷再清醒过来的时候，莫寒正埋在自己的腰间给自己细致的唇舌服务着，爽的鸭鸭头皮发麻。但是身后的戴萌却暴力的怼着自己的后庭，这头狼可不可以不要老是这么猛……

天花板上的灯晃来晃去，连同床铺也摇来摇去，这已经不是在梦里了，怎么世界反而天旋地转了起来?

不远处的汽笛声彻底惊醒了钱蓓婷，她现在可不在家了，而且空气里搜寻不到孔肖吟的任何味道，反而一股潮乎乎的味道围绕在房间里。

钱蓓婷拉起莫寒毛茸茸的脑袋，兔子的进食被突然打断马上就炸了毛。钱蓓婷向前爬离戴萌的怀抱，一个翻身滚下了床，随便围了条毯子就走了出去。

我的个神，这是什么地方。

大海一望无际，船上的桅杆高高耸起，海鸥还时不时的从头顶飞过，热辣的太阳是钱蓓婷唯一熟悉的物体。

戴萌把莫寒抱了出来放在了甲板上让兔子晒着日光浴，“Suprise!欢迎老弟再次回到堕落天使!”

因着顺流的原因，船现在满舵全速前进着，苍茫的海上仿佛只有这一艘船，船帆上“堕落天使”的烫金字样在阳光下熠熠生辉，像是无上的荣耀一般。

冯薪朵和陆婷从二楼探出了身子，“欢迎你复工啊唐老鸭先生。”

“你们到底在搞什么鬼?”钱蓓婷完全思绪混乱了，这群人在跟自己开玩笑吗?

冯薪朵戴好了自己的墨镜，朝陆婷挥手让她帮自己擦防晒油，“简而言之，就是S城我们待腻了，已经不够快乐了，我们的快乐要提供给全世界的客人才对。”

“那我…”

莫寒转头看着一脸窘迫的鸭鸭，带着笑意的开口，“S城的事你不必再担心了，我们把你拐出来之前已经跟tako交代好了。她说了只要你不再回去她有的是办法让孔肖吟把那孩子流掉。”

戴萌伸了个大懒腰，对着海鸥吹了声口哨，抓了一把饲料在船舷边喂食着，“小钱，既往不咎，过往不念，这才是快乐之道。”

许佳琪从船舱里走出来，看着戴萌和钱蓓婷一副拍健身杂志的样子不由得笑出了声。

钱蓓婷又迷惑了，“kiki你怎么来了，五折也来了嘛。”

许佳琪的笑容瞬间就哽了，臭鸭子永远哪壶不开提哪壶，戴上墨镜便躺到了莫寒边上开始美丽日光浴。

戴萌倒是哈哈大笑起来，“你不知道哦，五折知道这狐狸不愿意生孩子之后，一气之下去非洲当动物园园长去了。”

“戴萌你给我闭嘴，我警告你在船开到非洲之前你最好给我消停点，不然我一定让莫莫永远不理你。”说完小狐狸立马对兔子上下其手并积极投喂。

身后的大家言笑晏晏，钱蓓婷一个人独自走到了船尾看着已经若隐若现的大陆，那里是S城的方向，是她过去所有记忆封存的地方。

对着那边挥了挥手，便转身回到船头与大家打闹。

『 凡是过去，皆为序章』


	8. 堕落天使<钱龙篇>

嘻嘻，上海w婷可可爱爱  
本篇是大哥和小钱日本旅游有感  
上海男人也超甜的

船停在日本港口的时候，陆婷和冯薪朵大吵了一架。气得某鹿直接下了船要找酒店睡，还放话绝对不回来了，冯二狗气的直接全场酒水免费所有人都喝了个烂醉如泥。

钱蓓婷在把又一个喝懵过去的客人扶进房间之后，从账房里揣了几把钱就下船找陆婷去了。虽然钱蓓婷不太认路，也不是很会用导航，但凭着大哥下船前给她的比划她相信自己一定能找对地方。

皇天不负有心人，在绕了好几圈之后钱蓓婷成功的迷路在了日本街头。

“喂，大哥，你在哪啊，我走了十遍了怎么还是走回了最开始的地方。什么?不可能吧，我记得我就是左转左转再右转的啊，哈?还要过个马路，不要上坡啊，知道了知道了…”

钱蓓婷撂了电话又开始了痛苦的找路，话说为什么不可以直接打个的过去呢?钱蓓婷等在路边准备拦车，突然走过来了一个鬼鬼祟祟的男人，满脸贱笑的朝鸭鸭凑过来。

空气中飘过一丝狡猾的味道，已经受过多次诈骗的钱某自觉的远离该男子。

“小兄弟，等车啊？”

“雨女无瓜。”

“S城来的吧，我以前也是那的，我们是老乡啊！”

“真的假的？”鸭鸭八字眉一皱，依旧保持安全距离。

“一天世界!一塌糊涂!”男人露出金牙笑的非常得意。

“欸，还真是老乡。”经历了一下午的找路，能碰上个听得懂自己说话的人，钱蓓婷顿时感觉遇到了个好人，分分钟把陆大哥警告她的不要和陌生人说话抛到了脑后。

金牙男以这里不好打车为借口把钱蓓婷带到了另一条巷子，在路上还非常友好的给鸭鸭买了一杯饮料。某鸭喝着快乐水傻乎乎跟着人往前走，不知不觉就走进了另一片灯红酒绿当中，这里的店铺每一间都坐着个穿着性感的女郎，门口还有着上了年纪的妈妈桑。空气里互相较劲的Omega信息素刺激的鸭鸭下腹一紧，手中的快乐水不但不解渴，反而是越喝越燥热，直到自己底下那东西涨得发痛的时候钱蓓婷才意识到自己被算计了。

“小兄弟，你就当照顾一下老乡的生意吧，进来快活一下也行。”金牙男笑的猥琐，把钱蓓婷带到了一间昏暗的屋子前。

钱蓓婷难耐的弓起腰，她感觉自己下面现在在冒火，实在是要撑爆了。“你还是不是人啦，我跟你说我这人清白的很。”转念一想自己的职业其实也不太清白，“我是不会向你屈服的，待会我大哥来了有你哭的!”

“小兄弟，你这又是何必?你看你裤裆现在跟藏了手榴弹似的，我给你加的料可够你受的。”眼珠咕噜一转盯着钱蓓婷攥紧的饮料瓶，“就三万，我给你找个好姑娘来，我包你今晚从头舒坦到脚!哈哈…”

三万?搞没搞错?我一夜七次才这个价，而且还是别人嫖我。呸，黑店，该死的黑店!

店里出来了一个穿着和服的女人，满身的烂桃花味，闻的钱蓓婷直想吐，但是下身却不自主的靠近，这该死的信息素…

陆婷都吃完了两碗拉面也没等到鸭鸭，一拍脑袋我怎么把这家伙是个路痴给忘了，到时候在这给整丢了孔肖吟非得挠死我不可。抓起外套，一插钥匙，转动把手加到最大油门骑着大摩托朝着地图上的小红点奔去，前几天自己还鄙视孔肖吟装跟踪器在钱蓓婷手机里，现在是服了大鹅的先见之明了。

钱蓓婷还在跟女人拉扯，死死的把住门框就是不进去，不带这样强买强卖的，作为同行我深深的谴责你们。

突然一辆拉风的黑色大摩托杀进了店里，把店门口的招牌撞了个稀碎，妈妈桑吓瘫在地。尽头的片警吹着口哨往这边跑着，一瞬间钱蓓婷感觉看到了救世主，红色的光打在陆婷身上让她像个动作片女主角。

“还看，你个阿呆，待会真的要把咱两抓局子里去了。快上我的车，小钱!”陆婷调转车头方向，钱蓓婷一跃而上，引擎轰鸣扬起一阵烟尘，留给世界的背影立马上了第二天一大早的通缉名单。

“不是大哥说你，你个呆鸭。你一个牛郎怎么还能被人下药，说出去还混不混了，堕落天使怎么出了你这么个败家玩意……你别捅我啊，没事拿个棍子干嘛。”

“哥…我没拿棍子…”

后座人不规律的喘气声让陆婷停下了车，转头一看，我的妈，这是给你下了几瓶药都这么久了还这么挺。阿鹿把鸭鸭拽下来，东瞟瞟西瞧瞧，“这儿没人，你赶快自己解决一下，待会开到药店给你买点抑制剂。”

陆婷背过身去帮钱蓓婷盯着来往的车辆，背后传来解皮带的声音却迟迟不见下文。“小钱你快点啊，都这时候了你就别不好意思了。”

陆婷半蹲着往外瞧着，在钱蓓婷的角度看来就是一个撅着屁股等着挨操的Omega。不知道哪根筋搭错了，钱蓓婷上前一顶，直接把陆婷搂进了怀里。

“哥，我自己实在射不出来，你帮帮我吧，我要憋坏了…”

这只死鸭子边撒娇边隔着裤子顶自己是怎么回事，“钱蓓婷你是不是活腻了，我一巴掌拍死你…”陆婷没说完的话被钱蓓婷的吻堵了回去，双手揽上陆婷紧实的腰部，她们一起健身她是见过陆婷的马甲线有多诱人的。

“哥，你好香啊。”钱蓓婷吻上陆婷的侧颈，撕咬着细腻的皮肉以及不存在的腺体。陆婷心里默念着不生气不生气，她现在只要一拳就可以把这个一塌糊涂的人揍晕，但因为今天是自己没照顾好她才让鸭鸭中招，强忍下怒气把钱蓓婷的脸从自己肩膀上推开。

“大哥，你最宠我了嘛…你就让我爽一下嘛，嗯…”

宠你，当然宠你了。从小到大，大哥哪次没有宠你。小的时候钱蓓婷呆呆愣愣的，从家带的零食老被人抢，陆婷二话不说就是一板砖把那些人揍的亲妈都不剩。上学的时候出去郊游，鸭鸭走着走着就掉队了，阿鹿陪着她走在最后，走累了冲大哥撒个娇让大哥捏捏脸，就可以被鹿牌人力车背回家了。长大了，好不容易赚的钱被诈骗了，大哥也忙着擦屁股追着杨大哥砍了三条街把钱硬是追回来了，顺带收了个小弟…

在大哥这里，你永远不用长大。

陆婷放弃了挣扎，任由着钱某在她身上占尽便宜，真是欠了你的…

地上的稻草有些扎人，钱蓓婷脱下衣服往地上一垫就开始乱来。大哥这腿真是名不虚传，忽略她底下挺起的那玩意，任谁看这都是Omega的小细腿啊！钱蓓婷的唇从脚踝往上舔吻着，暧昧的水迹散发着奶香，将另一股薄荷香气完美激发。

钱蓓婷起身追逐着那片唇的柔软，回应她的是无限的温情。不自觉的朝着锁骨舔弄着，对面人的呼吸也乱了节奏，心跳声在寂静的野外总是被无限放大的，混合着蝈蝈、蟋蟀的声音奏响今晚的乐章。

“大哥，这是我们俩的小秘密，我们谁都不告诉。”

说完这句话，钱蓓婷就含住了胸前那颗红豆，右手覆上另一边的白团子。向前压住身下的人又是一把让这人坐在了自己身上，底下的巨物刚好可以捅进一个温热之处。陆婷疼的牙齿打颤，还没开始就痛的头皮发麻，真是昏了头跟这家伙搞gay。

上位的姿势让陆婷可以居高临下看着某鸭情动的样子，不停吸吮自己胸前的模样搞得自己母爱怪泛滥的。什么东西啊，老子是alpha欸，钱蓓婷你可不可以来个痛快的!

陆婷把钱蓓婷推倒在地，俯身就是一个狼吻，亲的钱蓓婷大脑缺氧。还没反应过来，就被陆婷翻了个面，意识到自己处于下位之后不安的向前爬出大哥的钳制，被陆婷一把拽了回来，“你不是要哥宠你吗?你跑什么，哥好好宠你啊…”

撸了一把射出一股浓稠精液，借着点点润滑直接捅进了鸭鸭的后庭。钱蓓婷还想转头抗议，被陆婷一个吻锁的死死的，上面是灵活的小舌互相纠缠着，底下是涨大的肉棒狠狠挺动着。钱蓓婷被顶的膝盖乱动，陆婷用手拖着她的膝盖生怕被沙砾硌破了皮。

左手摸向钱蓓婷的大腿，轻轻摩挲着惹的身前的人娇喘不断。忽的握上鸭鸭身下的肉柱，憋了一夜的尺寸确实惊人。滚烫无比又随着自己的节奏前后跳动着，食指沿着前端滴出精液的小口画着圈，倾身向前咬着可爱的大耳朵，吐出暧昧的热气，“小钱，你忍着点，哥要来了！”

左手开始剧烈的前后套弄着，身下也开始着最后的冲刺。随着天边流星的划过，两人一同释放了，灵魂深处也一同发出吼叫。

陆婷累的全身都要散架，往旁边一瘫给钱蓓婷当着人肉床垫。钱蓓婷不安分的手又往陆婷身下乱摸着，“害，你这鸭子有完没完，再得寸进尺削你啊!”

钱蓓婷扬起贱贱的笑脸，“哥，你跟朵子吵架不会是因为你不行的太快了吧。”

说完某鸭坏心眼的又顶了进去…


	9. 堕落天使<莫钱篇>

酒肉朋友，入股不亏  
对某钱永远不会傲娇的某兔  
就吃某钱硬撩套路的某兔

今天是<堕落天使>航行一周年的日子。

当船再次回到S城港口的时候，周遭的一切都是那么熟悉，仿佛还是离开那天的模样，就像自己不曾离开过一样。

钱蓓婷不太想下船，只是站在甲板上看了看。戴萌拿过一个牛仔帽往钱蓓婷头上套，“这么大的太阳，日光浴呢?不跟我们下去转悠一下啊，都这么久没回来了，晚上船可又开走了…”

“我就不下去了吧，前天好像控制室东西坏了，大哥还让我帮忙看看来着，我再不干完肯定得被大哥死念。”钱蓓婷转身就往楼梯下走，把帽子脱下挂在一旁的栏杆上。

“那随你的便，听说这边有新赌场开了我去转转。莫莫刚好身体不太舒服，你待会忙完了去看看她。”戴萌拿出梳子对着发亮的玻璃理了理自己的头发，哼着小曲就下了船。最近生意不太景气，跟莫寒又三天两头吵架，实在是憋坏某狼了，堂堂金牌牛郎禁欲了一个月讲出去真是笑死人。

呲呲呲…

终于把破掉的地方重新焊了起来，刚刚没有带好护目镜，火花白的耀眼闪的钱蓓婷现在跟个瞎子一样，眼前一片白茫茫。把焊枪往旁边随意一丢，控制室里的空调也忘了开，全身上下湿了个透，摸着栏杆从地下上来的时候钱蓓婷像是从水里捞出来的人一样。

跌跌撞撞摸进了医务室，凭着记忆摸索着眼药水。不知道打翻了多少医药箱终于找出了滴眼药，胡乱滴了一通，正在发愁的时候背后却突然传出了声音。

“拿过来吧，我帮你。咳咳…”女孩子说话的声音沙哑的不行，但是若有若无的草莓味还是暴露了小兔子的身份。

“吓我一跳，莫莫你在这阿。怎么我进来的时候你不出声音啊。”钱蓓婷摸着墙壁往窗边的床位走，期间还碰倒了好几根吊瓶架。

“我说了，你没听见，臭鸭子。”莫寒看着这人笨手笨脚的样子不由得捏一把汗，可是感冒却让自己四肢乏力，连抬胳膊都费劲。

钱蓓婷蹲在床边，莫寒拿过眼药水让她往后仰着头，看着钱蓓婷满身的汗液和污渍就知道鸭鸭刚才有多狼狈了。“小钱，你把衣服脱了吧，脏的要死。”

钱蓓婷胡乱的解着领带，刚滴了眼药水弄得她不能睁眼，衬衫纽扣也跟她作着对，跟胸前的项链一道绕了个九曲十八弯。莫寒看着这人满头大汗，微微凸起的喉结，有些锋利的下颚线以及不断喘息着的胸膛，不由得信息素就开始泄露。

莫寒拍开了钱蓓婷的手，艰难的向前移动，俯身帮鸭鸭解着纽扣，被线打了死结的地方也只好上嘴咬了。突然的靠近让钱蓓婷也打了个寒颤，莫寒的头发惹得她发痒，包裹而来的草莓香则是让喉头更加干涩了。

“不许想有的没的，我还生着病呢。”

“哦。”钱蓓婷把衣服甩在一边，慢慢睁开眼睛，世界终于恢复原有的彩色了，只不过坐在她对面的莫寒却脸色惨白。

“莫莫我去给你拿药吧，你脸色太差了。”钱蓓婷起身想往医药柜走，却被莫寒伸手拦下了。

“刚吃完药，苦死了，你陪陪我就好。”

钱蓓婷坐在了旁边的床上，这才发现自己裤子上也沾了不少灰尘，直接给白色的床单给坐了朵花出来。“什么东西啊，一塌糊涂!”骂骂咧咧的把裤子也扒了下来，顺带着满身臭汗的衣服丢进了垃圾桶里，莫寒看着这滑稽的画面也轻声笑了起来，“怎么，唐老鸭先生是来给我表演脱衣舞的嘛。”

钱蓓婷看着自己这一身光溜溜的，再看莫寒穿着单薄的病号服躺在床上，怪，确实怪的不得了。

“为什么不跟她们下船啊？”

钱蓓婷看着船舱外的海面，时不时有海鸥飞过。“就是有点累了不想上去了，再说你不是还在这嘛，我干嘛要下去。”

“你怕遇到她吧。一年了，你没有一天是忘记她的吧钱蓓婷。”莫寒说话的声音很轻，但是却是不容置疑的阐述语气。

“你说什么呢莫莫，我都忘了她了，怎么你还提，真没意思。”钱蓓婷有点心虚的往药柜走去，拿出冲剂给莫寒泡药。

“我都没说她是谁，你慌什么?”钱蓓婷的动作顿了顿，不小心把药粉撒了出去，该死，这兔子焉坏蔫坏的。

端过冒着热气的药向莫寒走去，“先把药喝了吧，身体要紧，别闹小孩子脾气了。”

本来还想争辩的人哑口无言，那药实在太苦了，前天被戴萌灌了一大杯差点味觉失灵，这对于吃货来说简直是酷刑!

刚把头偏向另一边，就被人生拽了回来。莫寒一口咬在钱蓓婷的虎口上表达着她的抗议，钱蓓婷只是贴上来，固执的掰过自己的头然后越贴越近。双唇相触，全身过电般的颤抖，无论做过多少次，莫寒都会败给钱蓓婷的吻技。青涩的缠绵让自己很受用，温柔的小舌是现在的糖果，一起渡过来的苦药也没有那么难以接受了。混合了奶香味的液体让自己沉溺，草莓香不受控制的散发，在空气里追逐着另一股奶香味。

明明跟钱蓓婷结契已经一年了，可是每次就是要不够，还像第一次似的一门心思想着把鸭鸭榨干。钱蓓婷伸手擦了擦兔子嘴边的口水渍又再上前小鸡啄米般的给了几个安慰的吻，莫寒还在生病不能太折腾。

鸭鸭摸了摸兔子的脸，却被兔子抓住了手。当着那双圆鼓鼓的眼睛伸出灵巧的舌头细细舔吻着，钱蓓婷被舔的头皮发麻连同脚底也轻飘飘的。莫寒将那纤长的手指送入自己的口中，握住钱蓓婷的手腕来回吸吮着，舔过指节时对面人会受不住的哼出声。

这么久了，还是好欺负的alpha呢。

真想让你永远只属于我一个人。

“别别别…”钱蓓婷有点受不了了，她感觉到自己的信息素在慢慢失控。

“可是，宝贝，你硬了哦。”顺着莫寒的眼神看见自己已经“起立”的腺体，一下子耳朵就红成了番茄色。

不自觉的活动着还埋在莫寒口中的手指，兔子刚刚说话的时候唾液都顺着自己的手腕滴了下去，滴在胸前那道深不见底的沟壑里。

理智在发情的兔子面前永远不可能存在的。

病号服非常好脱，更让某鸭惊喜的是兔子里面什么都没穿，看来早就吃准了自己会来。

一把搂过兔子，将她往自己怀里带，说着骚话哄着兔子慢慢坐下，自己的腺体刚被吞下就开始大开大合的操弄。港口边的浪头也不小，船跟着上下摇晃。身上的人起伏不断，自己在这样的快感里慢慢迷失，兔子细碎的呻吟被鸭鸭吞进了喉咙里。

海浪一浪高过一浪，身上的人尖叫的一声大过一声。

这船一定是又破了个洞，不然自己全身怎么湿漉漉的。还没等莫寒缓过劲来，鸭鸭的稠液就又堵住了她的惊叫…

“为什么不射进来…”莫寒有气无力的问着，胸前的两只大白兔还在剧烈的晃动。

钱蓓婷从其中一只大白兔上抬起了头，摸了摸兔子的额头，确实是退烧了，果然出汗有利于康复。

“钱蓓婷，你会永远陪着我吗?”

鸭鸭听不懂这句话的意思，小兔子的心思她永远猜不透，她唯一知道的是她很爱自己，胜过对那只狼的爱，所以自己也得好好爱她。

“我不是一直待在你身边嘛，莫莫。”

莫寒搂过钱蓓婷，埋在钱蓓婷的肩膀边轻轻的嗅着令她安心的奶香味，我想要的是你真心陪在我身边啊…

“小钱，她把孩子生下来了。”


	10. 堕落天使<八>

『留在你的身边  
我就要疯掉』

再次站在熟悉的门牌前，橘黄色的暖光从屋子里投射出来，一切变得透明起来。钱蓓婷仿佛看见了屋内的摆设，正在冒着烟气的壁炉，装饰着星空灯的主卧，以及可能堆着一大堆礼物的婴儿房。

因为这孩子，这辈子我们都有着逃脱不开的联系，这样你得偿所愿了吧。

还是没勇气按响门铃，其实钱蓓婷知道密码的，但是自己如今的身份怕是这幢房子的客人叭。

一个矮个子的女孩提着大包小包的尿布越过钱蓓婷打开了大门，关门前又瞟了一眼呆愣的鸭鸭。“喂，你找谁?”

仔细看了看确实不太认识这个女的，看她这阵势尤其是胸前那两团东西，不会是孩子的奶妈吧？“你…你好，请问孔肖吟在家吗?”

女孩一副早就知道的样子，立马换了一副嫌弃的语气。“找孔姐是吧，现在上班时间她还在赌场呢。死变态，我警告你再敢偷偷跟踪我叫三哥来抓你!”

钱蓓婷还没来得及解释，女孩就把门重重一关，闭门羹吃了一嘴灰。这女的火气也太大了点，钱蓓婷摸了摸被撞到的鼻子。

在台阶上坐了一会，正想着要不要去赌场找人的时候，屋内传来婴儿的啼哭声。那孩子哭声越来越大，就好像知道自己要走一般，自己的心脏也跟着突突的跳个不停。

一咬牙转身输入密码闯进了门内，屋内的布置全然变了样，墙上挂着的全是小孩的照片还有孔肖吟的单人照片，从前属于自己的痕迹已经全部被消除干净了。刘增艳被钱蓓婷突然的出现吓了一大跳，怀里的孩子倒是不怎么哭了，“喂，你你你…别过来啊，孙警官马上就来，你要是敢乱来绝对让你吃不了兜着走。”

刘增艳的语速跟机关枪一样，把钱蓓婷都给唬住了，搞得自己真的跟非法闯入一样。钱蓓婷战术性后退，因为她已经看到了刘增艳掏出来的防狼喷雾了，“朋友，你冷静一点，你听我解释…我其实是孔肖吟”

嗤…

钱蓓婷捂着眼睛在地上满地打滚的时候觉得今天真的是不宜出门，一天瞎两次，绝了。一咕噜撞上了门边的不明物体，女孩瘦弱的脚踝立在墙边，像是抓救命稻草一般扶着女孩爬了起来，又被刘增艳揪着耳朵威胁着。

“tako，你放心，这个变态我对付的来的。”

张语格看清狼狈不堪的人后倒是平静了，示意刘增艳不用这么激动，把钱蓓婷扶到沙发上坐下。“不用了，锅锅，她是我姐夫。”

“姐夫?她是…啊呀，你怎么不早说!”刘增艳丢下防狼喷雾递过桌子上的湿巾给沙发上的两人。怀里的小鸭子仿佛是听懂话一般的，睁着圆鼓鼓的小眼睛往钱蓓婷身上瞧着，不一会儿竟然咯咯的笑了起来。

张语格给钱蓓婷擦着眼睛，钱蓓婷感觉自己现在是有点天旋地转了，下手好狠一女的。“这位小姐，你刚刚完全没给机会给我说呀，上来就滋我一脸。”

小鸭子的睡眠来的很快，盯着刚来家里的陌生人看了好一阵便沉沉睡去了。刘增艳抱的手有点酸，冲钱蓓婷眨了眨眼，“你要不要来抱抱你女儿，她很乖的，一点都不闹。”

虽然不太了解孔姐的家庭情况，但在见识孔肖吟拒绝了那么多追求她的alpha之后，直觉告诉刘增艳眼前这个恐怕不太简单。能让孔姐这样的Omega乖乖生下孩子，还敢一言不合玩失踪的老公一定有点东西。

钱蓓婷看着那个奶团子眉毛跳了一下，她有点伸不出这个手，该以什么样的身份抱这个孩子她不知道。大门突然又被人敲开，还没看清来人就被劈头盖脸一顿拳头伺候了。

血腥味从胸口充斥上来，身上的alpha下拳很重，本能的反抗让两人扭打到一起。刘增艳想拉架，张语格却拦着她，“放心，三哥最疼的人就是她，打不坏的。”

孙芮刚把赌场里几个闹事的混混拷起来送局子里，还没揍爽就被刘增艳一个电话call了过来，说有一个变态闯屋子里了。本来就是三分火气，看清楚是钱蓓婷之后十分火气就上来了。臭鸭子，你还敢回来…

最后一记重拳砸下来的时候被钱蓓婷生生抓住了，“这欢迎也不用这么热情的。”钱蓓婷偏过头吐出了一口血，下船以后一直轻飘飘的，发生的一切都跟做梦一样，直到此刻才让她有了实感。

S城，确实又回来了。

刘增艳将孩子放入婴儿房里，拿出了医药箱送来客厅。钱蓓婷和孙芮都各自清理着自己的伤口，孙芮扯了扯嘴角贴上最后一块创口贴看着镜子里挂彩的自己，“钱蓓婷你这力气挺长进，看来海上生活过得不错啊。”

“那还不得谢谢你，帮我老婆孩子热炕头的。”

“钱蓓婷你真是个混蛋，一声不吭的就丢下这么大个烂摊子，你既然跟莫寒走了为什么还回来?”孙芮没想到她日盼夜盼，结果某鸭一回来第一件事就是酸自己。

钱蓓婷放下手里的纱布，看向另一边的张语格，“我为什么会走？我想有人没有把真正的原因告诉你们吧…”

犹豫再三还是说了实话，张语格自知理亏，“我当初以为只要你走了，我姐就会死心。但是她认定一件事情的时候简直固执的可怕，没有人敢劝她放弃这个孩子。”

钱蓓婷无奈的摇了摇头，那么拽一只大鹅。自己早该想到的，她怎么可能乖乖听话。叹了口气望向另一边手足无措的刘增艳，“那小妹妹你又是谁啊？”

刘增艳看明白了，钱蓓婷的地位确实不低，立马礼貌了不少。“我就，我就是一个普通打工仔啊。白天帮孔姐照看孩子，晚上就去赌场唱歌。我欠孔姐老多钱了，估计得打一辈子工了…”

孙芮灌了一口桌上的可乐，替刘增艳接着往下说，“S城最出名的痛苦歌姬，你太没见识了钱蓓婷。”

“孩子叫什么名字？”

张语格冷笑一声，没什么感情的开口，“小钱，孔小钱。你走了之后她每天晚上在梦里只会喊这两个字。”

而一直被谈论的人现在正好好的在赌场清点着账目。最近S城的人跟疯了一样的赌博，每晚入库的金条得叫好几个人一起抬。也是，以前最能带来快乐的牛郎店从S城销声匿迹了，大家只能把极致的欢愉放在豪赌上了。

赌赢了，应有尽有;赌输了，一无所有。

可是每个人都会觉得自己才是最终赢家。

戴萌把全身上下值钱的东西都输了一遍之后还在不甘心的翻盘，但凡对自己的数学有点数她也不该再赌了。可上了赌桌的人哪还有什么理智可言，起哄声，叫嚷声，让她的脑袋一团浆糊，盯着转动的骰子逐渐花了眼。

场子里的小厮拿着刀在戴萌面前晃的时候才让某狼找回了脑子，“大哥，有话好说。我可以让朋友送钱过来的，你别激动…”

“如果你朋友姓钱的话，那你这只手可以留下。”女人站在二楼的栏杆后说着这话，明明带着笑意，却令戴萌不寒而栗。

戴萌甩了甩胳膊从小厮手里挣脱了出来，“孔肖吟，原来你在这啊。这不大水冲了龙王庙嘛，一家人怎么还说两家话。”

女人踩着细高跟从楼梯上下来，所有人都在屏息等待。脚步越近，戴萌的后背就发汗的厉害，这阵仗，孔肖吟是这儿的老大没错了。

“她没跟你一起吗?”孔肖吟捏住戴萌的脸逼迫她直视自己的眼睛。这头蠢狼和那只兔子厉害的紧，在自己眼皮子底下把那只死鸭子拐走了，现在竟然还敢回来。

“不说话？嗯?你大概不知道我的手段，好，来人把她右手给我卸了。”孔肖吟挑了挑眉，立马有人递上了威士忌。

“等一下，她的钱我付就行。”

人群自动给不怕死的让出了一条道，看到是个瘦弱的alpha之后大家看戏的兴致更浓了。昨天有两个不知好歹的老千被孔肖吟逮住，直接挑了手筋扔城门外去了，警察局知道了连屁都不敢放一个，毕竟这赌场是孙副局长罩着的。

“二十根金条，你拿什么还?”孔肖吟像不认识面前人一样，自顾自的喝着威士忌，还顺带给了一个挑衅的笑容，两旁的打手已经准备好电棍往上扣人了。

“半个小时内，大哥会带着金条来的，你先把人放了。”钱蓓婷刚想往前走，就被一个打手踢倒在地，拎着领子丢到了孔肖吟面前的毯子上。

“赌场里的钱赌场里结清，哪有等的道理。小妹妹，你明白吗?”孔肖吟伸出脚，光亮的鞋尖挑起面前人的下巴，这张脸她每晚上都梦见。只不过今晚好像有人先替她出了口恶气，嘴角的淤青看起来挺疼的。酒精应该挺消毒的，想到这，孔肖吟端起杯子往钱蓓婷脸上泼了上去。

人群里有人吹起了口哨，随之而来的各种笑声，掌声，唏嘘声…

钱蓓婷揩了揩脸上的酒水，十分自然的上前拽起孔肖吟的裙子擦了擦脸，人群一下子便安静了下来，就连保镖也不知道现在是该用拳头揍还是用刀捅。

鸭鸭给了一个礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑，“那孔小姐，到底要我怎么样呢?”

“钱蓓婷，你可是金牌牛郎。你最值钱的东西是什么，你不明白吗?”


	11. 堕落天使<九>

『无论何时都不要离我而去』

再次滚回家里那张大床时，当自己再次进入孔肖吟时，一切终于又完整了起来。无论承不承认，即使还看不清自己的感情，但是也忍受不了和她的离别。

这一年来的逃离，只是为了证明，即使没有那孩子，我也离不开你。

水蜜桃的香味与梦中的甜蜜缠绕在一起让人分不清是梦境还是现实。狠狠抓着身上人的后背直到划出一道道血痕也不肯松手，无论如何都不能再放走你，你是我的，谁都不可以抢走。

钱蓓婷没有喊疼，只是轻柔地舔着女人的脖颈，她极力安抚Omega的情绪却无济于事。明明已经做累了还非缠着自己一遍又一遍，眼睛瞪着自己不放过任何一个动作，就好像自己随时会消失一样。

“对不起，真的对不起…”

孔肖吟以为这句话是拒绝的意思，忍了一晚上的眼泪，连同这一年来的委屈全部洒了出来。想大骂钱蓓婷渣鸭，想死挠她一顿，想一脚把她踹下床去，想很多很多最后只敢紧紧地抱住钱蓓婷，就多一秒陪在我身边都好。

alpha最看不得女人的眼泪，每当面对孔肖吟嘴就笨的不得了，说着道歉的话也只让某鹅越哭越凶。但其实一直还有件想做的事，好像现在就该去做了。

“你相信我吗？”

“再相信我一次好不好?”

微微颤抖的手蒙住身下人的眼睛，湿漉漉的怪可怜的。孔肖吟有些不安的扭动着，但是搂着钱蓓婷的手倒是丝毫不松懈。鸭鸭将因为情事而涨红的耳垂含入口中，带着点怜惜的舔弄着。将孔肖吟侧颈的碎发撩开，发红的腺体是水蜜桃味的。

感受到危险袭来的Omega不住的发颤，可偏偏危险制造者是她认定的alpha，那再输给她一次也无所谓了，也许这样就可以永远留在她身边了…

结束温柔的试探，alpha天生的占有欲浮现。毫不犹豫的咬破了散发着甜味的腺体，身下的巨物也不加润滑的狠心一顶。Omega痛苦的咬着牙，奶香味的信息素迅速的追逐着血管肆虐每一片肌肤，要把身体的主人完全标记，这样你便全权属于我。

钱蓓婷特有的标记在孔肖吟后腰处浮现，标记完成。

Omega的身体烫的不像话，全身像是被针扎一般的折磨着。与自己身体相连的alpha的物件却被温度刺激的越发涨大了，不顾孔肖吟虚弱的求饶，钱蓓婷已经被强制发情冲昏了头脑。将搂着自己的双手拽下按在床头，随着身下愈加猛烈的抽动，手上也失了力道的越锁越紧，孔肖吟感觉自己的手腕要被捏断了，可任凭她怎么叫喊钱蓓婷都像没听见一样。

孔肖吟猛的抬起头一口咬在钱蓓婷的右肩上，用着不输于钱蓓婷撞击自己的力道与alpha抗衡着。直到扎眼的红在自己身下的床单开出花来，钱蓓婷才感觉到肩膀上的刺痛……

牙印很深但是没有咬破，钱蓓婷摇了摇脑袋从一片混沌中拉回了理智。“小孔，你没事吧，疼不疼?”

从孔肖吟身上下来，侧身搂过孔肖吟安抚着已经炸毛的大鹅。

孔肖吟盯着钱蓓婷，过了好一会儿，哇的一声就哭了出来。

“钱蓓婷你混蛋…我好怕，我好怕刚刚那个人不是你…我一点都不认识…”

孩子跟母亲的心意总是相通的，似乎是知道妈妈被欺负了，婴儿房里的奶团子也放肆大哭了起来。

钱蓓婷一个头两个大，到底哄大的还是哄小的，她是应付不来了。孔肖吟哭累了才松了手，鼻涕眼泪全擦在钱蓓婷身上了，嗓子沙哑的开口，“你把孩子抱过来吧，她大概是饿了。”

鸭鸭飞快起身滚下床，抓了条毯子一裹就往婴儿房跑了，再不去感觉那小鸭子都要哭出节奏来了。

钱蓓婷一抱上那孩子，小鸭子就好像认识自己一样马上就收了声，亲生的没错了。低头啾咪了一下自家孩儿，怪香的，有种说不上来的温馨感。

直到鹅开始催了，鸭鸭才把孩子送过去，“她好像不饿了，又睡着了。”孔肖吟接过孩子，摸了摸孩子的额头，又把孩子身上的毯子好好裹了裹，暖光洒在她身上，钱蓓婷觉得自己现在好像在看什么亲子广告。

很难想到，孔肖吟也会有这样的一面。

小鸭子咂了咂嘴，孔肖吟很自然的开始拿开胸前的遮盖物开始给孩子喂奶。小鸭子喝的太急呛的直咳嗽，孔肖吟拍了拍孩子的背，轻轻的摇着给孩子唱着好听的晚安曲。

钱蓓婷看着这光景便也拉开床单躺在孔肖吟赤裸的大腿上，过了好一会儿闷闷地开口，“小孔，我不想做你的alpha了，还是做你的孩子比较好……”

埋在腿上的人只给了一个侧脸，但是这轮廓已经比她离开时锋利了很多，海上的风把她的小孩吹成了大人，鸭鸭也可以成为守护大鹅的存在。

“小钱，你累了就睡一会，我就在这儿。”孔肖吟的手很暖，大抵是这世上最适合跟自己十指相扣的手。

“其实我只是也想喝奶而已…”

“滚一边去，臭鸭子!”

踹鸭屁股的感觉真的不错，某鹅如是说道。

还在打闹的两人被电话声打断。

“喂，大哥…停4号码头了是吗？我马上回来。”

“你还要走?”孔肖吟不敢相信自己听到的话，眼神里飞出的刀子要把某鸭做成白切鸭了。刚刚还在跟自己保证的人，一转眼又要跟陆婷走!

“钱蓓婷，你有没有不骗我的时候?”反手就揪上了鸭鸭的大耳朵，疼的钱蓓婷八字眉起飞，“有事啊!姑奶奶，疼疼疼…轻点…”

陆婷骂起人来那就一个文采飞扬，把钱蓓婷说的都快头低到地上了，最后被大哥拿着鞋从船头打到船尾。“你个败家玩意，让你修个东西，你倒好。焊枪直接给仪表盘砸碎，水阀也不知道什么时候嚯嚯开了，要不是莫莫还留在船上，等我跟冯薪朵买东西回来的时候估计早得被淹海里了。”陆婷打一会歇一会，再骂一通，火气上来了再打一顿，钱蓓婷吓的直往船帆上爬。

“大哥，这不是还没被淹吗?”鸭鸭弱小、孤独、无助但欠打的扒在船帆上。

“嘿，你还敢顶嘴。揍不死你丫的，船要沉了都跟你喝西北风啊!下不下来，再不下来拿斧头砍了啊!”

“哼!”某鹅非常不做作的扶了一下墨镜。

陆婷转过头来又是一顿教训，“孔肖吟大晚上的你戴什么墨镜，咋的，不能见人啊。”

某鹅嘴角一翘，鼻子要翘到天上去了，“不就是钱嘛，姐有的是。”说完让几个小弟从赌场抬几箱金条去换个豪华游轮来。陆婷瞅这如出一辙的臭屁样，果真不是一家人，不进一家门。气急攻心差点一头闷过去，戴萌赶紧上前扶住人，“大哥消消气，气坏了身子不值得。这不刚好趁这个机会换艘船嘛，旧的不去新的不来的呀。”

伴着东边的第一抹亮光，巨大的游轮也金光闪闪的驶进了港口。冯薪朵冲的比谁都快的给孔肖吟按摩捏肩，“孔姐，我们亲爱的孔姐，真是宇宙第一小仙女。”

“得了，拍马屁的话说太多了有点假。”

冯薪朵稍微收敛礼物一下自己的表情，“孔姐，这样不假了吧。”

孔肖吟绕着船走到甲板上，迎着清晨的风眺望着看不到边的大海，这里没有她想象的浓重鱼腥味，也没有丑不拉几等着吃食的鱼群。远方，除了远方，一无所有。

“所以，你们还是要走喽？”孔肖吟看向坐在栏杆上的陆婷，她正拿着船钥匙乱转。

冯薪朵抢先回答了这个问题，“小孔，或许有一天我们会回来。但是现在我们唯一想做的就是离开这里，太多的地方等着我们去呢。是吧，小钱?”

坐在角落的钱蓓婷突然被喊到名字，孔肖吟看着她，大家的目光都在她身上，她突然就不会说话了，应该说她不知道这个问题的答案是什么…

莫寒把手搭上钱蓓婷的肩膀，没有说话也只是静静地看着孔肖吟，所有人又一齐把目光聚集在甲板上的人。

孔肖吟背过身去笑了笑，“我知道答案了，你可以走，钱蓓婷。”

“小孔，我…”钱蓓婷起身往甲板上走着，码头边的风很大，她看见孔肖吟将头发撩回耳后转过身对她笑着。

一缕阳光洒在她身上，这一刻，她是丘比特的缪斯。

“你可以走，我跟你一起走。”


	12. 堕落天使<十>

请搭配戴萌生诞蓓蓓的祝福mc阅读

自从孔肖吟把赌场开到船上之后，生意确实好了不少，当然慈善是绝对不可能做的，孔肖吟成了“堕落天使”的第二任主人。陆婷和冯薪朵依然不清闲，因为大鹅只负责吆喝，大大小小的事还得她们两上手去处理。

赌场里的孔姐还在大杀四方，戴萌和钱蓓婷则在隔壁辛苦耕耘着，当然她两的服务对象是莫寒。

后入的姿势方便钱蓓婷的进出，她不需要管前面发生了什么，只是顺着自己的节奏撞着莫寒。莫寒受不住后面高频率的抽插，直接导致她口戴萌的时候老是被打断，要么牙齿磕了狼崽的腺体，要么只是浅浅的套弄。戴萌不满足这样的交合，底下那青筋暴起的肉柱不停涨大，兔子却不知道好好安慰。掰过莫寒的下巴，右手扣住不让兔子脑袋乱动，自顾自的往唇间挺动着……

狼崽和鸭鸭的节奏不一样，两边的快感都拽的莫寒下不来。钱蓓婷难得这么有兴致，这么强势的操弄自己，实在是不忍心打断。粗大的腺体在秘径里来回碾过敏感点，激起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。爽到头皮发麻，连脚趾都在蜷曲着的Omega却没法大叫出来缓解兴奋，因为她还得照顾着口中的“巧克力棒”。

莫寒一点都不配合自己，某狼感觉要被憋坏了，明明平常很快就能爽的口交，某兔今天表现的却像个初尝禁果的雏儿，毫无章法可言。戴萌有些生气的退离莫寒的小嘴，右手急匆匆的开始撸动，青春期才做的事竟然自己有了老婆之后还要来，真是好笑。

是时候了，在要喷发的边缘，“巧克力棒”又被塞回了兔子的口中。戴萌大力朝前一顶，莫寒被迫做了个深喉，还没适应过来，一股巧克力味的液体就灌了进来。钱蓓婷因着莫寒突然的夹紧没忍住也直接内射了，托着莫寒右胸的手加重了力道，拉扯着乳首的动作仿佛要催下乳汁一般…这个动作，最近她跟孔肖吟总是尝试，小鸭子喝不到的奶水鸭鸭会全帮她喝掉，一点都不浪费。

似乎是觉得钱蓓婷把自己当成孔肖吟了，一股无名之火升腾而起。连带的反应就是一阵眩晕，不自觉的咬上了“巧克力棒”，戴萌疼的马上撤退，余下的液体射了莫寒一脸。下一秒她就瞥见兔子吐出了自己的精液，脸上的表情满是对这场情事的不满意，而还在身体里的某鸭则一副欲罢不能的样子。

像个第三者一样，看着自己的老婆被别人操上高潮，然后对自己却满是嫌弃。

夫妻同心应该就是现在的某狼和某兔。

戴萌气的脑子发昏，不顾莫寒已经在高潮的间隙，还是狠心的要撬开兔子的牙关，逼迫她咽下余下的稠液。莫寒的生理眼泪不停往下坠，脸颊通红，一副要过呼吸的样子。戴萌知道这个表情的意思，不是欢愉，而是生气，莫寒在生气，她竟然在生自己的气?

拜托，你可不可以清醒一点，我现在生气的对象不是你啊。莫寒说不出话来，看着戴萌乌云密布的脸色她就知道某狼误会了，右手向前虚虚的拉着戴萌的手，还没等到十指紧扣的甜蜜就被某狼一把甩开。戴萌起身，穿上裤子就出了门。

钱蓓婷被这突然的气氛吓的停下了动作，莫寒转过头向后看着她，皮笑肉不笑的说着，“卖力点，孔肖吟没给你吃饱饭吗?还是你又想喝奶了?”

完了，莫莫生气了。

钱蓓婷彻底退了出来，把体力不支的莫寒一把捞了回来，能抱多紧抱多紧。从脸一路亲到脖子然后来回舔着，一定要把炸毛的兔子舔舒坦了。“兔宝宝别生气了，鸭鸭今天不乖，下次不敢了…再姆嘛一个，小兔子再给个亲亲…”

被臭鸭子吻的大脑缺氧，是要谋杀自己吗?推了好几次才把这个粘人精推开，双唇分离时拉开的银线不舍分离，败给你了，又一股情热袭来。

鸭鸭看着兔子胸前的红豆又硬了几分，不由得发汗。“刚刚你那一副要砍死我的表情，已经把下面这东西吓得软的一塌糊涂了，我可来不了了。”

兔子一口咬在了鸭鸭的脸上，你个臭不要脸的，天天就知道说怪话!

“我去看看戴萌。”钱蓓婷帮莫寒盖好了被子，胡乱套了件短袖就准备出门。

“今晚风大，你多带件衣服。她应该在甲板上…”

“知道了。”又披上了件外套，顺便给戴萌也拿了一件。这个死傲娇，怕她冷就自己去送嘛，干嘛要眼神暗示我。

夜里风确实挺大，钱蓓婷哆哆嗦嗦往甲板上快走着，突然角落里一个不明物体偷袭了她，一把箍住自己，一个啾咪印在了鸭鸭嘴上。

“你干哈去啊？”孔肖吟看着钱蓓婷鬼鬼祟祟的就知道有热闹可以看。

“我…我给人解决家庭危机去。”钱蓓婷已经远远看到了戴萌的背影，一动不动的立在船舷边上，可千万别想不开跳海啊。

孔肖吟想着戴萌刚刚怒气冲冲的样子，也猜了个八九不离十。从鸭鸭身上下来，两人又来了一个腻死人的法式热吻。“你给我快点回来，不然今晚也让你家庭危机!”

“Yes,madam!”鸭鸭敬了个礼，一溜烟就小跑了出去。

奶香味顺着风飘了过来，身上还裹挟着草莓香气，“你两还真是甜蜜呢。”戴萌看着远处忽明忽暗的灯塔闷闷的开口。

钱蓓婷刚打好的草稿被堵了回去，把衣服轻轻的披在戴萌身上。“夜风又潮又凉，黑不溜秋什么也看不着，还是回去吧戴萌。”

戴萌像是没听见钱蓓婷的话一样，自顾自的喝着啤酒，然后递过酒瓶给钱蓓婷。钱蓓婷不太能喝，更何况每次喝酒都没好事…但戴萌盯着她的眼神太过炙热，实在是骑虎难下。

海风吹的信息素乱窜，巧克力正在一步步包裹奶香。

钱蓓婷接过酒瓶，稍稍喝了一口，再看戴萌还是大眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，而且怎么突然离自己这么近了!

“我们太近了…”钱蓓婷傻笑着掩饰尴尬，往后退了一步又转到了戴萌的另一边，某狼不愧是漂亮的大众情人，一双怀孕眼死盯着自己，这谁能不想歪?

钱蓓婷转过头只留下一个红彤彤的大耳朵，又灌了一口酒，结果某狼带着酒精的呼吸在她耳边喷洒。“我们还是太近了。”鸭鸭又乖巧的退开一步，满脸已经通红，不知道是对什么起了反应。

狼崽一贯魅力无边的笑容开始展开，“怎么，小钱，我们不熟吗?”走到钱蓓婷面前，逼得鸭鸭一步步后退到栏杆边，双手向前将整只鸭圈进了怀抱里，猛嗅了一口奶香味，解了酒意但是人却更醉了。

钱蓓婷已经上头了，她为什么要喝戴萌喝过的酒啊，巧克力信息素的味道直接把鸭脑袋跟灌了迷药似的。“我就是觉得我们现在应该保持点距离，虽然戴萌你真的很有亲和力…”鸭鸭悄悄的掰开狼崽的手指企图从这个栏杆咚里逃出去，却被戴萌直接又顶了回去。

两个鼓起的小山丘比主人本尊更亲近对方，急着从裤子里挣脱来跟对方打招呼。

“我的臭弟弟长大了，变成香弟弟了。你说姐姐该不该再尝一尝呢?”

鸭鸭被撩的分不清东南西北，站在原地任由对面人的动作。戴萌解开皮带的金属搭扣，一把拽下了裤子，那与主人形象不符的巨物精神气十足的挺立着，头部晕出的湿意隔着内裤更显轮廓。

隔着那层纱带了些力量的揉搓着，戴萌吻上钱蓓婷的右耳，“莫寒没让你吃饱吗?好弟弟?”边说边加重力道的套弄，感受到对面人的颤栗却是恶趣味满满的开始玩弄弹性十足两个肉团，钱蓓婷被这技巧逗弄的还没开始就射了戴萌一手。

戴萌放过了鸭鸭的命根子，抽出手来舔了舔奶香味的稠液。“确实味道比以前醇厚多了，但是水蜜桃味太浓了，好弟弟…”

游轮航行到了一座海岛附近，瞭望塔上的探照灯在海面上扫射着，终于来回略过船头两次停在了甲板上。戴萌隐隐听见了一阵口哨声，似是海岛上站岗的哨兵们发现了自己跟钱蓓婷正在做的事，某狼有了更有意思的玩法，解下牛仔裤的皮带朝岛上挥舞着，大声的呼喊起来，“嘿!ladies andgentleman!好好看着吧，我们即将带来世上最伟大的表演!”

海风呼啸而过，两人光着屁股上在船头撒酒疯。控制室里的众人在监视器里看着某鸭和某狼耍宝，陆婷又磕了一把瓜子，“唉，你们说，她们两谁是上面那个?”

某狐支楞起耳朵，眯着眼睛看了好一会儿，“小钱太温柔了，戴萌禽兽起来她肯定干不过的。”

哈士奇揪起狐狸耳朵，“嘿，你又知道了?那鸭子到底多温柔你好好说说…”

许佳琪刚想让吴哲晗别这么小气，就看到对面人正扭动着脖子，顺便按了按拳头，再不闭嘴孔肖吟一定会挠死自己的。

小狐狸微笑闭麦。

莫寒双手交叉倚在墙边看着监视器里慢慢靠近的两人，叹了口气微微摇头，“戴萌肯定喝酒了，今晚上又满月，她会失控的…”

孔肖吟把啤酒杯摔在桌子上，“唉，我说，这不公平啊。那头狼有技能加持，钱蓓婷又没有这些乱七八糟的东西，待会要是乱来了你们可得按着点戴萌…”

孙芮听完这话还真把鞋带又系紧了些，待会要是场面失控自己一定冲第一个把钱蓓婷救下来了，可不能鸭入狼口。

张语格看着自家姐姐的傻样，无奈的捂住了大鹅的嘴。“姐，你别嘚啵得了，好好看戏吧。”

画面里的两人慢慢靠近，鸭鸭裸着下半身朝还在大喊的某狼走去。

钱蓓婷搂住戴萌在她耳边说了句什么，戴萌瞬间就安静了下来，不一会儿眼泪开始啪啪掉，难过的躬下腰扒着栏杆哼哼唧唧。

鸭鸭非常善解人意的把狼崽的屁股抬高了些，这个腰臀比实在太妖精了。粉嫩的小嘴一开一合尽是邀请意味，随着一声狼嚎某鸭一刺到底…

大鹅看着鸭鸭的挺动，一大口啤酒直接喷在了显示屏上。

莫寒加大幅度了摇了摇脑袋，“我就说，今晚戴萌肯定会失控的…”

月夜的狼人是不可理喻的。

而戴萌的失控，只是因为这个说着跟自己不太熟的臭鸭子说了句情话。

『今晚别做女王了  
做我的公主就好』


	13. <十一>

五折自从被kiki追回来之后，乖乖在船上当起了大夫。作为“堕落天使”唯一的兽医，哈士哲是充满着圣光的。大到救死扶伤，小到捉鸡救猫，吴医生都是亲力亲为的。再加上个子挺高，人也是一般聪明的憨憨，小吴就是万年老好人总是被大家各种调戏。

从前有某狐那个醋王日夜死盯，这段时间小狐狸因为团团，圆圆，q米，希尔顿以及哈士哲收养的一大堆小动物实在吃的太多，再加上孔鹅船长实在太抠。无奈，为了家庭，只得外出务工。

真巧，这不就是趁虚而入的好机会嘛。

小狐狸早有先见之明，为了预防这种事情的发生，临行前美色诱惑了一番鸭鸭，叮嘱她看紧哈士哲，不能让任何Omega靠近她。某鸭拍着胸脯保证，绝对完成任务。许ki你就放心去勇敢的去开拓新地图，家里的事我担着，我会好好守护这里，带着新来的小朋友一起驶向更光明的未来。

送小狐狸走的时候说的都是鼓励的话，好像一点都不担心她似的。晚上一个人躺在床上的时候又会没来由的操心起她来，那个小傻子可不要被欺负才好，胆子又小还不太会说话，别人说什么她都信，翻来覆去的还是睡不着。好不容易换了个舒服的姿势，某鹅翻身一巴掌拍下来直接眼冒金星，瞌睡虫都吓了个半死。

孔肖吟最近也挺累的，到年关了赌场之前好几笔外债都没收回来，这才导致了大家得紧巴巴过日子。白日里是傻姐姐，很少跟大家抱怨，若无其事的开着玩笑，但钱蓓婷知道她一个人扛了多少东西。“傻女人。”说话的声音很轻，但还是让睡梦中的女人咂起了嘴。在下一次海浪拍上甲板时时，鸭鸭俯身印了一枚吻在自己媳妇的额头上，“老婆，辛苦了。”

还没温情一会，就被大鹅的水蜜桃味催的下身的小帐篷鼓了起来，鸭鸭非常想抽自己一耳刮子，成天尽搞怪事。奈何孔肖吟最近是安全期，只得自行解决了，打开床头柜的抽屉拿出了抑制剂。一管下去，冰蓝色的液体流进血管，预想的缓解没来， 反而全身升温，嗓子眼都被堵的难受。低头一看，妈呀，过保质期了。

原来最近这么放纵的嘛，连抑制剂都被放坏了，害怕有副作用的鸭鸭披了身衣服朝医务室走去。

已经夜里两三点了，海风吹的却是一股湿热，船头的探照灯监视着这片海域。

吴哲晗还在给今天刚捡到的小考拉包扎，山火太大了，好不容易才逃出来。虽然也是奄奄一息了，但还是舍不得看它那么自生自灭，想尽一切办法给这小可怜续命。拿着手术刀的右手已经发酸，满头的汗都浸湿了口罩，以往还有那只玫瑰味的小狐狸给自己擦擦汗，跟自己说声辛苦了，现在就只能独守空房。

呜呜呜，想老婆了。

钱蓓婷躬下身隔着玻璃往里探去，门内的吴大夫专注异常，病床上的小动物呜咽的声音已经轻松了不少，鸭鸭听出了其中的感谢之意。白大褂套在这人身上极为合适，没有一丝褶皱也不着一缕色彩，纯洁的是她的灵魂，透明的是她的心脏，却可以在别人眼中映射出五光十色来。

钱蓓婷站在窗外几乎看呆，全然忘记了自己来的目的。一绺头发垂了下来，挡住了吴哲晗的视线。小吴医生放下手术刀，想抬起手却酸的脱力，还在晃神的间隙里就有一双纤细手帮她把刘海收到了精灵般的耳朵上。大狗狗有些仓皇的转头，不是想念里的玫瑰味，而是另一股让人安心的奶香味。

手术灯有些亮眼，医生干练的眼镜框下琥珀色的瞳仁有些倦色，但在对上对面矮她一头的人那柔和的上目线还是发出了亮眼的光。时间仿佛静止，拉长的影子交叠在一起替主人先打了招呼，钱蓓婷伸手向前摘下了吴哲晗的口罩，带着淡香的手帕擦过医生锋利的下颚。

到底在演什么偶像剧？

钱蓓婷回过神指了指自己的裤裆，“那个，药，五折，给我点抑制剂…”

大狗狗这才回过了神，原来不是团团踢翻了门口的牛奶罐。手忙脚乱的给鸭鸭找着抑制剂，事实上给alpha的抑制剂真的很难找，在“堕落天使”这样的地方根本就没有常备的必要。

吴哲晗踮起脚费力地抓着橱柜上最高的那格药盒，落了些灰尘，取下来的时候被激的打了好几个喷嚏。差点站不稳的人被身后的alpha扶住了腰，小钱今天反应倒是挺快的，但就是现在顶在自己身后的那玩意实在烫人。

吴哲晗撕开包装拿出针管，从小玻璃瓶里抽出了药液，猩红色的液体从针头吸回了针管里。吴哲晗转身，钱蓓婷早已把袖子撸好乖巧的等在后面，小细胳膊朝前伸着一副英勇就义的样子。吴哲晗不由得发笑，忽的想起幼儿园的时候班里的一个小诗人，她跟钱蓓婷挺像的，有点小嘚瑟又有点小臭屁，但就是让人喜欢跟她亲近，每次跟她在一起都会被点中笑穴。

小吴医生工作的时候是很认真的，细心地系紧橡皮绳，拍了拍胳膊让血管可以更清晰。一丝不苟的盯着针孔开始注射，看着猩红色的药液慢慢推进。相比起来，钱蓓婷的眼神就是飘的很，她盯着吴哲晗高挺的鼻梁出神，怕被人家发现又转移视线去看针管。可针管哪有握针管的那只手好看，细长纤直又骨节分明，关节底下藏着的青筋都很诱人，真的有10.7吗…

“什么？”吴哲晗听着病人犯嘀咕不由得抬起头来，钱蓓婷的脸刷的一下红了，两只大耳朵一动一动的。

“没，没什么。”不知道为什么那药水进来之后，头脑更加昏沉了，难道小吴的药也过期了?

看着钱蓓婷的异样，吴哲晗意识到了什么不对的地方。“小钱，你来之前有打过其他的抑制剂吗？”吴哲晗做完手术还没来得及消毒，双手不方便，于是上前用额头贴了贴鸭鸭的小脑袋，坏了，这温度再飚得把脑子烧坏。

钱蓓婷被吴哲晗的动作吓得腿都打抖，天知道她刚刚已经幻想自己和吴哲晗做八遍了…

“过…过期的抑制剂。”钱蓓婷眼皮开始打架，面前的白大褂怎么变成三个了。

“难怪，新药和旧的那一款相克，临床反应我也不太清楚，搞不好还会加重你的发情。你等等，我先给你拿强效镇静剂。”小吴天真的转身，弯下腰开始配药。

“五折?”

“嗯?”

“你手那么长，那，那里也不小吧…”

大狗狗听了这话吓得嘴都闭不上，全身僵的跟冰棍一样，还不等她回应，鸭鸭已经起身从背后搂住了自己，轻车熟路解开了西裤的拉链。左手按住了自己的腰窝，右手直接探进了裤头 ，腺体被大胆的手法伺候着，不一会儿就腿软的往身后的怀抱里靠。

跟冷冰冰的外表不同，大狗狗叫起来的声音怪可爱的，黏黏的又软软的。kiki说了不能让Omega靠近五折，那自己又不是，应该不算食言吧。

信息素在狭窄的病房里爆炸，把主人的理智冲出了大脑。动物求换的本能代替了人的意志，想努力吞咽唾液不如吃下吴医生的腺液，咸的还是甜的，都一定可以缓解饥渴…

吴哲晗哪受得住这场面，平时只有许佳琪教自己，最野的不过是那次和戴萌半推半就来了一发。钱蓓婷这个赤裸裸的眼神，以及在自己腺体上套弄的双手，不停啃咬自己锁骨的小尖牙，若即若离的在自己小腹上摩擦的硬挺。

“不要走神，吴医生。”钱蓓婷边说边解开了对面人的衬衫，有些发凉的手指握上了alpha不甚丰盈的双乳，没了分寸的揉捏感受着顶端的逐渐坚硬，连同这人下身的巨物一同被挑逗的肿胀起来。

吴哲晗感觉自己一定在做春梦，但为什么会梦到钱蓓婷她就想不通了。这只奶香鸭口的自己双腿发抖，怎么射都射不完，害怕自己红酒味信息素的浓度太高，几次想抽出来又被犯罪嫌疑人钱某死死按住了手，搞到后面两人倒是十指相扣了起来，从指节开始相互较量出来，越握越紧，越进越深。

大狗狗率先败下阵来，鸭鸭的一头乱毛散在自己的胯骨上，痒得自己哈哈大笑。手术台并不稳当，铁架子晃的随时要塌一样。鸭鸭被灌了个饱，刚起身就被哈士哲扑了个满怀，倒在自己肩膀上喘气，耳尖一片绯红，得，爽完了就害臊上了。钱蓓婷搂住对面人的腰，轻轻拍了几下，脑子里闪过一个有意思的念头，不知道五折喜不喜欢。

还没喘过气的alpha马上被精力旺盛的人抬起臀部往病床上走去，钱蓓婷脸上勾起的坏笑给小吴医生吓出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。大狗狗不由分说地死死夹住鸭鸭的窄腰，一双大长腿把人给锁的结结实实，就是不肯躺在床上。

“真不下去?嗯?”鸭鸭的腺体早就高高翘起，被哈士奇这么一扑，紫红的肉柱被榨出一波稠液，急于进入温热之地的物件生生被拦在了入口外，弄得两个人的小腹都狼狈不堪。

身材高挑的alpha扒在一颗不怎么高大的树上，怎么看怎么怪。钱蓓婷使坏地放开了手，吴哲晗像粘了胶水一样长在了鸭鸭身上。吴医生的秀发乌黑亮丽，比黑夜更黑的色彩让人想埋首颈间，信息素的挥发令人甘愿一醉不起。侧过头吻住了不安跳动的脉搏，这里是Omega腺体所在的位置，如果它存在吴哲晗身上的话，钱蓓婷想自己现在一定会狠狠咬破，然后完全标记…但可惜我们只有一夜的情缘，这么多年了，现在才让你开心是不是太迟了。

吴哲晗感觉自己颈肩湿啦吧唧的，好像钱蓓婷才是一只黏人的大狗狗，舔的自己咯咯直笑，放松警惕的代价就是一个不注意天旋地转。后背刚感受到棉被的质感，双手就被禁锢在头顶，还在扑腾的大腿被人硬生生掰了上去，不打招呼的从那脆弱的洞口挺了进来，疼的人直翻白眼。

“你不给后面，我只能从前面进来了。”被发情期支配的alpha力大如牛，变着法折磨人。吴哲晗被她顶撞的大气都不敢喘，偶然泄露出的浪叫实在太让人羞耻了。

吴哲晗向来很有礼貌，即使被欺负也很少有怒色。钱蓓婷本想让这人生气之后粗暴点对自己也好，但是大狗狗一副视死如归的样子除了拳头攥的紧，其余地方都毫无反抗意识，半推半就的随着一声低吼成了结。高潮来的比想象中更快，不等人反应就直接内射了，卡的死死的没有后撤的余地。

鸭鸭爽了之后瞬间丢了力气，又回归人畜无害的小奶狗模式。趴在哈士奇胸前喘气，右手又套弄上大狗狗的腺体，引得一阵嗷嗷乱叫，左手摸上了身下人灌得有点撑的小肚子。吴哲晗终于凶狠的躬起身啃了一口鸭鸭的肩膀，迟迟不肯松口。

“别这么小气嘛，我也让你射里面，你也可以摸我的…”


End file.
